Unwanted Attention
by AmixMizuno
Summary: Usagi looks to Mamoru for help in deterring an unwanted stalker she has had for the last 3 weeks. Drama and Fluff.
1. Frustration

It had been nearly a month of this insanity. Usagi wasn't sure how much longer she could take this. Her caring and friendly personality had caused her to be welcoming and warm to the new boy in her school, but he's taken on a whole new liking to her that was similar to that of a stalker. She didn't feel comfortable in labeling him that at first, but when it had been over three weeks, she was sure that's exactly what he was.

His name was Hiroto. He had dark brown hair with green eyes and glasses. On his first day of school, he had a buttoned up light gray top with a bow tie and slacks. His shirt was halfway tucked in and his books always seemed to fall out of his backpack at the most inopportune time. He had a kind of helpless nerdy look that made Usagi think he was harmless. Boy was she wrong.

Before she knew it, he had been everywhere she looked. After about a week, his glasses were replaced with contacts. His clothes were changed into those that a popular boy would wear and he styled his hair much differently than before. Usagi was hoping that he changed his look was because he felt more comfortable at the new school, but her thoughts changed when she realized that he decided to be with her every second of every day. At first, Usagi hadn't minded because, after all, she had offered to be friends with him. It was when it was starting to get to be too much that she felt it leaned towards more of a stalker-ish vibe.

It started with him offering to carry her books, which she thought was odd since she had none for him to carry. Then it turned into him bringing her lunch. She graciously accepted the first day since she had eaten hers that morning in class because she had woken up late, but it continued. He started doing extra assignments to give to her that she could turn in for homework. She never did, of course, but she thought it was weird and asked him to stop.

About two weeks into this on a Saturday morning, Usagi had been in the Crown Arcade on level 7 of the Sailor V game. Her life level was low and she had almost defeated the boss when she heard him yell her name. "Usagi-chan!" She hesitated and then fumbled, causing her to lose the level and with a frustrated sigh, she looked over to him.

Hiroto was walking towards her holding a small rectangular box with a bow on it. He looked sharp that day. Usagi had to admit, once he cleaned up the geek act, he looked very attractive. It was the creepiness that kept her at bay. Plus, he never really made her feel anything. Kind of like Motoki; when they first met, she thought that he would be a perfect boyfriend, but the more she hung out with him, the more she saw him as an older brother. Hiroto could never be an older brother though. He didn't understand boundaries.

Hiroto gave Usagi the package. "For you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi raised an eyebrow and took the package. "Eh? What for?"

"Our two week anniversary, Usagi-chan."

"Ne?! Anniversary? Hiroto-chan, we're not-"

"If you didn't get me anything, that's ok Usa. I'm gonna go get us some chocolate shakes." He winked at her and smiled before he walked up to the counter leaving a stunned and slightly blushing Usagi; completely unsure of what to do.

Panicking, Usagi did the only thing she knew to do, she ran up to Hiroto, gave him back the gift without a word, and bolted out the arcade doors before he had a chance to say anything. She stayed at home, Senshi duties aside, of course, and did her best at avoiding Hiroto's advances all of that following week which involved her darting from place to place more than usual and avoiding the Crown since he knew it was her favorite after school hang out. Usagi was becoming miserable and didn't know what else to do. She couldn't do confrontation that well. The only person she could yell at and hold her ground was the baka. She didn't want to hurt Hiroto's feelings, but she didn't give him any type of reason to think that they were in a relationship.

Marking the third week, Monday morning was just like any other day for Usagi; she woke up late, got dressed quickly, and scrambled to get out the door as fast as she could, except this time she screeched to a halt when she reached the outside of her house. Hiroto was there waiting for her with a bouquet of tulips in his hand.

 _How in the world does he know where I live? Isn't he concerned that he's going to be late for school too? UGH! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!_ "Hi Hiroto-chan! Bye Hiroto-chan!"

Usagi raced past him trying to completely focus on the fact that she was already going to be late. She rounded the corner and BAM! Her nose hit a familiar hard surface and she stumbled back onto her butt.

"Ouch! Mamoru-baka! Why do you always have to be exactly where I'm going?"

"Why can't you just look where you're going Odango?"

Hiroto had been chasing after Usagi from her house and had abruptly stopped when she hit the floor. He immediately went to help her up.

Annoyed at the situation and that she couldn't shake Hiroto, she got up to her feet before Hiroto could offer his help and started to run again. "Shut up baka!"

Hiroto sighed dreamily after her and watched her round the corner. Mamoru raised his eyebrow at the obviously love struck teenager. _This guy has feelings for Odango Atama? How ludicrous._ Mamoru continued his walk to his college and for some reason couldn't get the idea of someone dating Odango out of his head. _Was he walking the Odango to school? Well he's obviously doing a horrible job if she's doing her basic morning race to keep from being late. She didn't seem to really even acknowledge him. What if she just didn't want me to know that they were dating? Ugh Chiba! Why is this bothering you so much?! It's not like you have feelings for her._ He shook his head in attempts to shake the thoughts from his mind. I need to focus on my studies and forget about the Odango.

Usagi had been in Mamoru's mind all last week since she hadn't shown up to the Crown as often as she normally did. He really only saw her on her morning races to school _. Is she not going to the Crown anymore because she's been with that boy?_ Mamoru couldn't understand why the thought of Usagi and another man drove him into a confusing frenzy of scattered thoughts and jealousy. _Of course there is something about that Odango that's hard to ignore. She's so cheerful and feisty. I've actually missed her this past week._ He'd noticed that he'd come to look forward to their daily arguments and when she wasn't looking he had always admired her delicate features. She had been shaping up to be a beautiful young girl that he just couldn't ignore anymore.

After school Usagi was expressing her grief to Makoto and Ami. "What can I do guys? Now he's showing up at my house? How did he even know where I live?!"

Makoto and Ami knew that Usagi was not kidding. Hiroto had been head over heels for Usagi, but had pursued it in all the wrong ways. Makoto had even encouraged Usagi to let him down gently by coaching her through telling him that she was only interested in him as a friend. Hiroto only responded by smiling and saying, "I think we're more than friends Usagi. We belong together."

Makoto had been racking her brains in trying to figure out what to do. They walked into the doors of the Crown Arcade and Usagi took in a deep, happy sigh. Even though it had only been a week, she had missed the place. They sat in a booth to continue their discussion.

Makoto had her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. Her other hand lay rested on top of the table while her fingers tapped anxiously trying to think of a solution. The doors chimed and Makoto shifted her eyes over and spotted a promising solution. Her eyes lit up and she turned to Usagi excitedly. "Usagi-chan! What about Mamoru?!"

Usagi looked at her friend like she was crazy. "What about Mamoru?"

Makoto got even more excited and smacked her hand against her forehead. "Oh gosh! Why didn't I think of it before! There's NOTHING like deterring a guy with another guy!"

Ami raised her eyebrows in understanding and Usagi crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What are you talking about? You can't possibly be suggesting that I use Mamoru to get rid of Hiroto."

Makoto bounced in the booth. "YES! Yes! That's exactly what I'm suggesting! C'mon Usagi-chan. If you pretended that Mamoru was your boyfriend, Hiroto would leave you alone!"

Ami nodded and hesitantly spoke up. "It does make sense Usagi-chan."

A shocked expression overcame Usagi's face. "But how in the WORLD am I going to get Mamoru-baka to agree to _that_?!"

"Get me to agree to what?"

All three girls' heads jolted upwards and saw a smirking Mamoru looking down at Usagi.

Determined to solve one problem first, Usagi looked at Ami and Makoto. "Excuse me while I speak to the baka privately."

She got up and grabbed a surprised Mamoru's arm, leading him to the back room so that she could attempt to get him to agree to their crazy plan. _I don't even know why I would even bother to ask him. We're enemies! Well…not really enemies, but the only time we talk is to argue. Even though I've developed a little crush on him in the last year, there's no way I'd become vulnerable in front of him. The only way to keep this secure is to make it a deal and an understanding from the very beginning._

Usagi nodded her head as she opened the door to the back room and switched on the light. Mamoru walked in past her and she closed the door behind them and leaned against it while sighing.

She took a deep breath and began. "Okay. So here's the deal. There's this new guy at my school and it was his first day three weeks ago. Since it was his first day and he didn't know anyone I befriended him. And now, baka, he won't leave me alone! At first I thought it was just how he treated his friends, but no. It's only me. And he follows me everywhere. He keeps getting me gifts even though I don't want them and he showed up at my house this morning! I never told him where I lived, baka! So Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and I were talking about what I could do to make him stop and Mako-chan suggested that I pretend that you're my boyfriend so that he'd leave me alone. Socouldyoupleasedoitplease?" Usagi took in a large breath after her hurried explanation and looked up at Mamoru with wide eyes.

Mamoru had been completely thrown. He had been thinking about the possibility of Usagi dating the boy from this morning, but never the fact that he was stalking her. Stalking had a history of escalating quickly and that concerned Mamoru. Usagi was in no position to ward off a persistent boy. He had never even seen her be unkind to anyone except for him and even he knew that it was just their way of normalcy. After you argue with someone for three years, even if you do become some type of friend, the arguments don't just stop.

After a long pause, Mamoru brought his hands up to his eyebrows and rubbed them. "Okay, so you're asking me to be your pretend boyfriend so that this guy will leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"You HAVE to be joking. Why don't you just tell him you're not interested?"

"Mamoru, I have! Numerous times! I've told him I just want to be friends, I told him I didn't want gifts, I told him that I didn't need my homework done for me, I told him that I didn't want to give him my phone number for - " She put up air quotes " - late night study sessions - " Mamoru chuckled.

"AND I've told him that I didn't want to be walked home which is why I can't believe that he knows where I live!" Usagi started to pace. "This is getting past the whole crush phase and flying into a creepy oblivion!" She turned towards Mamoru. "I need your help, baka. I don't know what else to do and you're the only guy I trust to do this with!"

Mamoru felt for her. He had his own weird fan club at his school and he didn't know what he would do if one of them decided to start stalking him. He'd probably lose his mind and avoid all of his regular spots. Then the thought occurred to him. "Odango, is this why you weren't at the Arcade all last week?"

Usagi clamped her eyes in frustration. "Yes! He comes here looking for me and messes up my Sailor V score!"

Mamoru laughed lightly at her comment and sighed. "We're going to have to establish some ground rules if this is going to happen."

Usagi's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. "Yes. Anything."

"We're going to have to act the part. No name calling or teasing. There's going to have to be a comfortable amount of physical contact and a sense of normalcy. If this guy sees any fault in our behavior, it may not work."

Usagi had her face scrunched up while she thought over the points that Mamoru had just made. They made perfect sense and although she had earlier resolved not to be vulnerable in front of Mamoru, she agreed that it had to be convincing.

"Ok, so…names. What do I call you and what do you call me?"

Mamoru put his hand to his chin. _There has been a name I've been wanting to call her for quite some time…_ "How about Usako?"

A blush spread across Usagi's cheek. "O-oh, uh-uhm ok. T-that sounds good. And I'll call you…" She smiled inwardly and thought of the name she called him in her thoughts. _Mamo-chan._ "Mamo-chan."

Mamoru couldn't hold back the smile that formed across his face. He'd never heard a nickname like that for him and he immediately accepted it as her new name for him without question. His reflection on the new name was interrupted when Usagi let out a small sigh.

"There is one more thing though."

Mamoru raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Oh no. More stalkers?"

"No. I've uh. I've err…I've never been kissed before."

Now it was Mamoru's turn to blush. "Oh. Uh. Well we don't have to – uh – do that, ya know."

Usagi raised her hand and shook her head. "No no no. It's a crucial part of dating. We should just get it out of the way now."

"What?!" Mamoru was taken aback at Usagi's indifference at something most girls her age found to be quite special. _She wanted to just get it out of the way? In the back room of the Crown? Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I can handle being Odango's pretend boyfriend if this is how she operates._

"It's not a big deal. Honestly. And I want this to be convincing. So…" Usagi stepped in front of a slightly uncomfortable Mamoru and a look of determination flashed across her features. She put her hands on his shoulders and Mamoru seized. Usagi's hands traveled up to the back of his neck. _If this is going to be my first kiss I might as well have control and do it right._ She stood up on her tippy toes and touched foreheads with Mamoru. Her nose brushed against his and she bit her lip slightly before pressing her lips against his.

Mamoru felt an electric sensation run through his body that began with his lips and ended at his fingertips and toes. Usagi had felt it too and although she had intended the kiss to be just a peck, she couldn't help but further it. Mamoru responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Usagi moaned lightly and after a few seconds, pulled away a few inches from his face.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi was breathing heavily and attempted to stabilize herself against his body.

"Hmmm?" Mamoru looked into her eyes with an admiration she'd never seen before and he pushed some of her hair back behind her ears.

She felt another tingling sensation at his touch and involuntarily leaned towards it. She kept her eyes locked onto his. "Are we still pretending?"

Mamoru smiled affectionately and shook his head slowly. "Oh, Usako, I think we're done pretending." And he went in to give her another kiss which she willingly accepted.

 ***Author's Note:** By all means, tell me what you guys think in the reviews! It encourages me to write more than you know!


	2. Clarification

The second kiss they shared contained an overwhelming amount of hidden feelings that they had for each other. Within that kiss they bared themselves completely and accepted one another without question, without hesitation, and with more love than they ever thought they could feel for anyone.

Once it had ended and they looked into each other's eyes, they knew without words that their days of disagreements and arguments were hollow substitutions for their feelings.

Usagi bit her lip and smiled while Mamoru took one of her hands, kissed the inside of her wrist, and smiled playfully. "Now who's this guy that keeps stalking my girlfriend?"

Usagi let out a small giggle. She paused, scrunched up her nose, and then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness I don't have to lie. I'm terrible at lying. I'm even worse at improv." She looked down and shook her head.

Mamoru raised her chin with his finger and smirked. "Let's go back out there."

He opened the door for Usagi and followed her back to the booth where Ami, Makoto, and now Rei waited to be updated on their plan. Usagi skipped lightheartedly on the last few steps and slid into the booth with her friends. "So…", she began with a smile. "…something…unexpected…happened in the back room…"

Mamoru slid in next to Usagi and put his arm around her. Usagi's stomach immediately filled with butterflies. He leaned back and raised his hand to motion Motoki over with coffee and nonchalantly added, "Usako and I are now dating."

Makoto's eyes lit up. "Oh awesome! So you agreed to our plan, Mamoru?"

A wide smile crept over Usagi's face as she vigorously shook her head at her friend. "No, you're not understanding us, Mako-chan." She leaned closer into Mamoru's chest. "Mamo-chan and I are actually dating now."

Makoto's smile faded and confusion replaced it. Rei sat in disbelief with her hand in her hair bunching up her black bangs into her fingers. Ami shook her head, picked up her book from the table that she had been reading before and muttered, "It's about time guys, really."

Rei and Makoto shot a surprised look over at Ami and she looked up. "Oh really guys? You couldn't see that their arguments were just unrequited feelings that they had for one another? It was a classic case of denial." Ami looked back down at her book, finished the last paragraph and turned to the next page while her friends still stared at her in awe.

Motoki approached the booth with Mamoru's coffee.

Mamoru chuckled slightly. "I always knew you were the smart one Ami-chan, but even I didn't see this coming." He picked up his coffee, took a sip, and looked over at Usagi, completely overtaken by a newfound feeling. It was a feeling that Mamoru hadn't ever felt for another person and he honestly thought that he would never have the chance to feel; love.

Motoki hovered at their booth with confusion across his features. "So…you guys are a thing now?" He pointed to both Mamoru and Usagi. Usagi nodded enthusiastically and Motoki started to clap. "Well it's about damn time! Whooo! I thought it would never happen!" He playfully hit Mamoru on the shoulder, laughed, and walked away to assist other customers.

Makoto finally found words to speak. "Well what the hell guys? You go back there to devise a plan and now it's for real? I did NOT see this coming!" Rei sat with her mouth open and shock frozen in her eyes. Makoto's hand came down onto the table with a thud and it shook Rei from her paralyzed state. "I-I just can't believe it. You guys are enemies. You bicker and banter every second you're together and yet here you are sitting next to each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world and you both look so divinely happy! I'm shocked, but I'm enthused!" She looked over at Makoto. "It's a weird feeling. This may have to take some getting used to."

Makoto looked over her shoulder towards the Arcade doors and slapped Rei on the arm. "Nevermind that. It's show time. Hiroto's here and he's heading this way." She shot an excited look towards the new couple that sat across from her. Mamoru looked relaxed as usual, but Usagi looked anxious. Makoto frowned. She knew that Usagi never liked hurting other people's feelings. She rolled her eyes. _That should've been my first clue that she liked Mamoru. There's no way she meant any of those things she said to him. I can't believe Ami knew and didn't tell me!_ She silently cursed herself and smacked her forehead with her hand.

Ami set her book down, preparing for whatever scene was about to happen while Rei shifted uneasily in her seat.

Hiroto had spotted Usagi almost instantly and jauntily walked up to the booth they were all sitting at. He obviously only had eyes for Usagi because he didn't even bother to glance in Mamoru's direction or acknowledge the three other girls at the table when he spoke.

"Hi Usagi-chan! I wasn't sure if you'd be here since you didn't come all of last week, but after checking with your mom, I found out you were."

Usagi's eyes that were once awkwardly surveying the table shot up to meet Hiroto's. "Wait wait wait wait. You went to my house?" She paused incredulously. "Again?!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You spoke to my mom?!" Usagi started to stand within the limited amount of room she had between the booth and the table, her voice rising with her body. Mamoru and Ami were on either side of her and looked up at her with surprise in their eyes. Mamoru had only seen Usagi this baffled when they had one of their fighting matches and Ami had only seen her upset when fighting a Youma as Sailor Moon.

Usagi started to get red in the face. "What did you say to her?"

Hiroto didn't understand Usagi's sudden anger. He answered with wide eyes hoping to feign innocence on his part since he was only showing concern for her. "I merely asked where she thought you might be. She was surprised to find out that you had a boyfriend." He ended lightly with a smile.

"WHAT?! You told her that you're my boyfriend? YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND HIROTO-CHAN! MAMO-CHAN IS!"

Makoto started to chuckle. "Oh shit." Rei leaned over and whispered to Makoto, "Think she'll start screaming about love and justice?" "SHHHHHH! It's not over yet."

After Usagi's last remark hit him, Hiroto finally noticed the guy that had his arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Wait, who is this?" He asked while pointing at Mamoru.

Mamoru pushed Hiroto's finger away from him. "Weren't you ever told that it's rude to point at people?"

Hiroto pulled back his hand off put by his rude manners. "Oh. I'm sorry." He put his hand out again to shake Mamoru's in an attempt to introduce himself. "I'm Hiroto, Usagi's boyfriend."

Mamoru smirked. "Oh really? Well I'm Mamoru, Usagi's actual boyfriend."

Hiroto's eye's flashed concern and hurt. "Usagi-chan? Have you been cheating on me?"

The entire table groaned.

Usagi became enraged. "Ch-chea- Wha- Ar- ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!"

Hiroto went wide eyed as Usagi exploded at him.

"I'VE BEEN DOING MY BEST TO LET YOU KNOW NICELY THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU THAT WAY AND YOU'VE TAKEN IT UPON YOURSELF TO GO TO MY HOUSE, TALK TO MY MOTHER, AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF AS MY BOYFRIEND TO HER AND ANYONE ELSE WHO WILL LISTEN! YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND!"

Usagi was now breathing heavily and everyone in the Arcade was looking at her. Her breathing steadied slightly and she blew her bangs out of her face, harrumphed, and continued.

"I don't even know how you knew where I lived! And furthermore! You never even bothered to ask me out on a date! You just assumed that since I befriended you on your first day that we were just automatically together. Please tell me, how does all of that brilliant logic lead you to accuse me of cheating on you?"

Hiroto was stunned. He had genuinely thought. No. Knew that Usagi had felt the same way. He didn't feel that he had acted upon his own accord when it came to their relationship. He knew that they had belonged together ever since he laid eyes on her. He knew that a smile that genuine and a woman as amazing as her didn't come along every day. At first he was thankful that she had even considered to look in his direction, but after she gave him the confidence to change his appearance and feel better about himself, he knew that she was the one.

 _I don't understand why she's acting this way. It's me who should be angry. She's the one that has some random guy's arm wrapped possessively around her. So what if I know where she lives and talked to her mom. She's my girlfriend and I have the right to care about her and know where she is. She's MY girlfriend. Not this jagoff's._

After a few minutes of Hiroto not saying anything, Mamoru decided that it was his turn to step in. "Look, Hiroto-chan, Usako and I's relationship is still fairly new, however, our friendship is not. I've known this woman for three years and I've never known her to meaningfully string someone along when she had no intention of being with them. The minute she and I knew that we wanted to be together, it happened. And if that was the case with you, you would've known without a shadow of a doubt that the two of you were together. Seeing how that isn't the case, why don't you allow us to continue the day without further conflict. Join us, if you'd like." Mamoru ended his speech motioning to a clear spot on the seat across from them next to Rei.

While Mamoru spoke, Hiroto's expression slowly turned from the shocked state to anger, starting when he heard him refer to Usagi as Usako and continued to talk about their relationship when it shouldn't even exist. After Mamoru had finished, Hiroto clenched his fists and glared at him. "Usako?"

He looked over to Usagi and saw a faint admiration for Mamoru flash across her eyes which infuriated him even further. "You want me to join you? If I'd like? If I'D LIKE? What I'd like is for you to leave so I can spend time with my girlfriend."

His words stunned the five individuals at the table. Makoto's head dropped to the table. _Seriously? Even after Usagi yelled in his face and obviously is dating Mamoru, he still won't let up!_

Mamoru was at a loss for words. _Wow, Usako wasn't kidding about this guy. He's not going to let up without a fight._

Usagi was done. She pushed Mamoru out of the booth so that she could stand up properly. Mamoru almost fell to the ground because of Usagi's hastiness. Once she scrambled her way out of the booth, she stood up to Hiroto and got in his face. "Get this straight, Hiroto-chan. Even if there was no Mamoru, you and I would still not become a couple." She threw her hands up. "I'm more than happy to be your friend, but what you're wanting is NOT going to work." She pointed behind her at Mamoru. "He isn't the problem. Please understand that. It's me that doesn't want to be with you in that way."

Hiroto's mind was reeling. "How can this be? We're perfect for each other. Usagi-chan, please give me another chance. I know we can work this out."

Usagi sighed and put her hands on Hiroto's shoulders. "I'm really sorry. I-"

The familiar sound of the Senshi communicators started to go off. Individually, they wouldn't attract attention, but considering that four of them were within close proximity of each other, it was clearly heard by Mamoru and Hiroto.

Hiroto's brow furrowed. "What's that noise?"

Mamoru started to look around and noticed Rei pull out a red compact that was blinking. _What the hell?_

Usagi's face turned red and she quickly spun around and gave Mamoru a quick kiss. "Gotta go! Byeee!"

Usagi bolted out the Arcade doors with Makoto, Rei, and Ami in tow leaving the two boys standing next to each other with the same puzzled expressions.

 **Author's Note:** Yay! Finally a story with Senshi business! Will Tuxedo Kamen discover the Senshi's real identities?

Leave a review to let me know what you thought! :)


	3. Battle

**Author's Note:** Yay! Finally found time to update this story. It's actually becoming one of my favorites and this chapter is one that I really enjoy. I hope you guys like it!

"Does the Negaverse NOT appreciate our personal lives?" Usagi wailed in the alley they chose to transform in right before throwing her broach up. "Moon Prism Power….Make UP!"

"Mercury Power…"

"Mars Power…"

"Jupiter Power…"

"MAKE UP!"

The once dull alley erupted with a kaleidoscope flash of pink, blue, red, and green.

All four girls raced to the location where a specifically ugly Youma had been terrorizing civilians in the local park. Mars had been racing alongside Moon and responded to her complaint. "I don't think they account for personal dilemmas."

"Well they should, I was-" The screaming of people running from the park interrupted their conversation and encouraged the Senshi to run faster.

The Youma had a tree look to it with branches as appendages and bunches of leaves at the ends. It had bright red eyes and various twigs poking out from its body. It shot out sharp sticks that could substitute as arrows at a young spry blonde wearing an orange Senshi uniform who seemed to be distracting it from the public. She dodged a hit and slammed up against a tree for cover.

Sailor Moon slid in next to her, "What do we got, Sailor Venus?"

Venus brushed her hair out of her face and wiped sweat from her brow. "A particularly ugly one, Sailor Moon. It seems to attack in two spurts with a volley of three; one from each arm."

Sailor Moon surveyed the area and the Youma while she heard Venus' reply. She knew she had to keep up the distraction so people could get to safety. She looked over at a blue haired Senshi hiding behind a tall bush. "What's its weakness, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury had been fiercely scanning and typing on her mini-computer to designate a target point on the Youma. "Still working on it, Sailor Moon. You'll need to continue distracting it until I can pinpoint it."

A brunette Senshi jumped out from behind a bench across the field. "You don't have to tell me twice. Jupiter THUNDER!"

Lightning cracked through the sky and into the base of the Youma. It let out a screeching howl and then shot its attack towards Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter had seen the attack coming and was able to dodge two of the arrows, but the last one caught her right shoulder and she cried out in pain as she hit the floor. Sailor Moon winced and grabbed her shoulder. _Jupiter._

Sailor Moon had always hated it whenever one of her Senshi had been injured in battle. Every time it happened, it felt like the attack had hit her. She could, on numerous occasions, immediately know where the location of their injury was without looking because she had felt the pain in the same place on her own body. She had learned, though, that it was the price of the reincarnated Moon Princess' connection with her Senshi. She had initially resented the ties that she had with her Senshi and the duties expected of her when they first discovered that she was the Moon Princess, but after her past and present life bonded with the Legendary Silver Crystal, she felt that if it wasn't for her past life as the Moon Princess, she wouldn't have felt whole as Usagi or Sailor Moon. She kept the connection a secret from her fellow Senshi so they wouldn't be distracted by her getting hurt because of them during battle. They had enough on their minds without her further clouding it. She just took it as further responsibility that she needed to have as Princess and she handled it as well as everything else.

The only confusion in the heroine's life was the role that Tuxedo Kamen was to play. He had journeyed with them through the revealing of her as the Moon Princess and the discovery of the Legendary Silver Crystal, however, once he had seen that the Crystal had successfully gotten within her grasp, he seemed to wash his hands of the situation. He still saved Sailor Moon when she needed saving, but kept his distance and none of the Senshi could figure out why. They still wondered what role he still had to play and why he had always rescued Sailor Moon but refused to join forces. Sailor Moon had been conflicted when feelings for him formed each time he saved her in battle. After the discovery of her being the Princess, though, she started training with her Senshi to learn how to protect herself efficiently. It also taught her that it would be better not to rely on Tuxedo Kamen in case he was an enemy that wanted to manipulate her. Her role as Princess and her future role with the Earth was far too important for her emotions to get in the way. So she slowly began to separate herself from her feelings for him after she obtained the Legendary Silver Crystal.

 **Back at the Crown**

The two stunned gentlemen continued to stare out of the glass doors of the Arcade astonished at the girls' quick departure. Motoki walked up next to Mamoru and jolted him out of his puzzlement. "Hey, where'd they go?"

Mamoru shook his head in response to both Motoki's question and to shake the confusion from his mind.

"I have no idea, but that was weird, right? Have they always done that?"

Motoki chuckled. "Actually, yes. The girls pay for their meals in advance and keep up on their tab if it goes over just because of that."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? How come I never noticed before?"

Motoki slapped Mamoru on the back. "Probably because you only cared to argue with Usagi-chan and then leave." He chuckled once more. "It was like you checked your to-do list after one of your little spats and went on to your next thing. The girls stick around after you leave and the sudden disappearances vary throughout the week."

Mamoru picked up his coffee and took a sip. He was about to respond to Motoki when he felt a familiar pang in his chest. _Sailor Moon._ He had always been tied to her. It felt like a string from his heart to hers that would vibrate like a spider's web whenever she was in battle. Whenever this happened, he knew that she needed him and his obligation to her couldn't be ignored. He knew because he had tried before. Once it was revealed that Sailor Moon was the Princess from his dreams and that she had the Legendary Silver Crystal, he was relieved. He thought that he could finally stop the masked hero business and have normal dreams. That wasn't the case. Different dreams had started; even more vague than the recurring one from before.

They had focused on him, but in a different time. The setting had been similar to Earth's which confused him because he had always dreamed about the Moon before. It focused on his duties as a political figure and showed him that the four dark generals that they were currently fighting against used to be his allies. His dreams had changed focus from the Moon Princess to what seemed to be his own past self and it had been a complicated and difficult thing for him to figure out.

In the dream he was dressed in an armored outfit with a red cape. His four allies seemed to be reporting to him; their roles, he still couldn't decipher, but he knew that they were important. The scene that his recurring dreams focused on was a confrontation between him and his ally and current enemy, Kunzite.

Kunzite had respectfully requested to tell him what he thought on the matter. Mamoru had granted him the request and waited to hear his opinion. "I don't think it is worth starting a war over. If this is what you want, I can only respect it, but not agree with it. There are too many other components to consider with this decision and combining these two worlds is cause for catastrophe." Mamoru raised his hand to silence his man's plea. He sat forward in his chair and gave him an earnest look. "Kunzite, I cannot deny my feelings. The Moon people only want great things for the people of Earth and combining the Kingdoms can only account for peace. It is people's ignorance of their kind that stops this from happening; my people. And I wish to change it with this decision."

Then as quickly as it began, the dream would end. Mamoru knew that he held a powerful position, but still was unclear on what that position was. He didn't know how he planned on combining the two kingdoms or why there was ignorance towards the Moon people. He knew that the Moon Princess may know something about his dreams, but he wanted to discover it on his own considering it was about his own past life. _Am I allied with the Sailor Senshi in the past as well? Is it my destiny to fight alongside the Moon Princess and protect the Earth? What role do I play in this?_

He felt that there was still something missing; a missing piece of the puzzle. If he could only find it, he felt that all of his questions would be answered. He had previously hoped that it was the Legendary Silver Crystal that would provide those answers for him. He was wrong.

Mamoru set his coffee down coolly. He had three years of experience to mask his sudden feeling that Sailor Moon needed his help. He quickly thought of an excuse to tell Motoki. "Well since the girls left, I'm going to go home and catch up on some assignments."

"Oh, ok Mamoru-chan. I'll see you tomorrow!" Motoki waved his friend off and started to clear the table that he and the girls were previously sitting at.

Mamoru disregarded the previous quarrel with Hiroto and headed out the Arcade doors and into the nearest abandoned alley. _He's irrelevant right now and there's no use dealing with him when there are more pressing matters_.

Once he was in the alley, Mamoru extended his right arm and flicked his wrist, making a perfect red rose appear along with his transformation into Tuxedo Kamen. He then jumped to the roof of the nearest building and followed where the string pulled him.

 **Back at the Battle**

Sailor Moon ran in the direction of Jupiter and yelled out towards her. "Jupiter, are you ok?!"

Jupiter held her hand over her injured shoulder and nodded. "Hai."

"I found it! I found the weakness! Mars, you're going to be playing a large part in this. We need to root it and burn it. That should weaken it enough for Sailor Moon's final attack."

Mars ran out in front of the Youma. "You got it. Mars Fire Soul!" The Youma had dodged the flame and started to sprint towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon started to run towards it and stepped onto its chest, leaping over the Youma and landing behind it. "Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus' chain grabbed a hold of the Youma's left leg causing it to be pulled backwards. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ice built up around the Youma's right leg effectively rooting it to the ground. Mars took that as a sign to try again. She shouted her ability once more, this time, it hit the Youma. Her flame spread throughout the Youma causing it to seize up in pain.

Sailor Moon, still behind the Youma, started her final attack. "Moon Tiara Action!" The Youma was hit with the searing white tiara and was destroyed.

Sailor Moon jumped up in satisfaction. "Hah! Moon dusted!" She jut out her hip and winked at her fellow Senshi.

The Sailor Senshi couldn't help but smile at their leader and her unrelenting happiness.

Just then, a portal opened up above the Senshi and Kunzite appeared, clapping slowly with a mocking look upon his face. "Very…*clap*…well…*clap*…done, Sailor Senshi." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "My, my, what teamwork."

The Sailor Senshi regained their fighting stances. Sailor Moon's once accomplished look turned into one of disdain.

He put his hand out toward Sailor Moon. "Now hand over the Legendary Silver Crystal, Princess, and we'll call it a day."

Sailor Jupiter stepped in front of Sailor Moon. "Not gonna happen." The other Senshi stepped in front of Sailor Moon, putting up a defensive wall with their bodies.

Kunzite smirked and disappeared; he teleported behind the Senshi and grabbed Sailor Moon. He wrapped his arm around her throat and held her small frame against his body. The other Senshi tried to react but were too late. They didn't want to risk hitting him with their abilities because they didn't want to hurt their princess. They had found out during practice sessions that even if it was accidental, their powers had the ability to wound each other.

Kunzite continued his interrogation of Sailor Moon. "Where do you keep it, Princess? Huh?" He squeezed his arm around her throat tighter. "WHERE?!" Sailor Moon grabbed at his arm in attempts to pull him off of her. She was stronger than most, but his strength surpassed her own. She struggled to speak. "I-I…won't…tell…you." She had started to see darkness and felt her legs start to buckle beneath her. A small squeak escaped her lips as she gasped for air and her arms dropped to her sides.

A rose pierced Kunzite's forearm causing him to retract his grip on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon fell to her knees at the release of Kunzite and her torso was about to follow. She saw the ground coming closer to her, but was too weak to stop herself from the impact.

Right before she completed her descent, a black and red cape swooped down and scooped up the nearly unconscious heroine. The swiftness of movement pulled Sailor Moon out of her stupor. She felt the rush of oxygen fill her lungs and started to cough in attempts to regain feeling back into her airway.

Tuxedo Kamen had been watching from afar and took immediate action when he saw Kunzite teleport to Sailor Moon. Once Kunzite had started choking the heroine, he felt the same pressure on his throat. He never understood why he was always able to feel the same pain and emotions that she went through, but he had used that knowledge as motivation to keep her safe.

"Sailor Moon? Are you alright?" Tuxedo Kamen knelt down and looked upon the heroine with concern. She continued coughing and had tears in her eyes. Her knees were on the floor and her hands were in front of her to brace herself as she tried to breathe steadily. He put his hand up to her cheek to wipe her tears away, but seized when a familiar jolt of electricity ran through his body. Her eyes shot up to his in that instant. Blue met blue and realization set in.

 _Usako?_ He almost took off his mask to see her face clearer and compare it to his new girlfriend's. His eyes narrowed as he took in the heroine's features with care.

An aggravated Kunzite who now was applying pressure to the wound on his arm let out a yell. "This isn't over! I WILL get the Legendary Silver Crystal from you Princess!" He opened a portal behind him and disappeared.

Kunzite's words weren't heard to the couple who now looked desperately and searchingly into each other's eyes. Sailor Moon's throat was no longer the problem. It was trying to control her reeling thoughts. _Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen? How can that be? How did I not see it? How-?_

Sailor Moon's thoughts were interrupted when Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her face into his hands and kissed her just as they had kissed in the back room of the Crown earlier that day. Sailor Moon was glad that she was already on her knees. Had she not have been, she would have fallen in reaction to his passionate hold on her. His lips explored hers with an eagerness that she could only assume was to confirm what she had wondered herself. They had been fighting alongside each other for the last three years; predestined to be involved in saving the Earth from attacks and ensuring its' survival. _Are we destined to be together? Meant for each other?_ A tear ran down Sailor Moon's cheek and she fervently returned the kiss to her soul mate.

 **Author's Note:** Eeee~! Let me know what you guys thought! This is my first story incorporating the superhero aspect of their lives.

Leave me love in the review!~~~


	4. Stubbornness

The Senshi, of course, had no idea what was going on. From their perspective, Tuxedo Kamen had taken it upon himself to sexually assault their princess and she wasn't doing anything to prevent it. She was succumbing to the kiss and it even looked as though she was returning it.

Mars was the one to break the two up. "Uh…guys? The battle's over…"

Tuxedo Kamen slowly released his kiss from his Princess and nuzzled his nose against hers. Their foreheads touched and he smiled. "Why Odango, you've been keeping secrets from me."

Sailor Moon smiled in response. "You're one to talk…baka."

Mercury stepped closer towards the couple. "Wait. Am I hearing this right?"

Mars looked at them in disbelief. "Odango? Baka? Mamoru, is that you?"

Tuxedo Kamen pulled his gaze from Sailor Moon and looked up at the Senshi that hovered over the couple. "The one and the same. I'm sure I can guess the identities of you girls as well."

Jupiter stepped forward still clutching her shoulder.

"This is all great…but can we detransform and get out of here? I'm kind of bleeding..."

Sailor Moon blushed and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry guys. I kind of lost track of what was going on. Let's go back to the Crown and figure this out." She looked over to Tuxedo Kamen. "I think it's about time we joined forces." She interlinked her fingers with his and began to run; pulling him behind her. He put his hand on top of his hat to keep it from flying off and the two disappeared into the nearest alley.

Venus grinned widely and nodded her head. "This is going to be fun."

Jupiter looked at her quizzically. "Wait…you weren't at the Crown earlier. How are you not freaking out about the two of them being together?"

Venus laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm the Senshi of Love. I've been waiting for it to happen. The chemistry and aura between those two is unmistakable."

Mars shook her head violently in disbelief. "Wait, so you're telling me that you knew that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen this whole time? Why didn't you tell us?"

Venus' face turned innocent. "I didn't want to ruin their chances by pushing things before they were ready. He wasn't a threat and there were no pressing issues where we needed his alliance. I saw no harm in it. Plus, the future is pretty dependent on them as a couple. I mean, it was in our past lives anyways."

The Senshi started to walk towards an alley. Jupiter rubbed her shoulder and noticed that the bleeding had stopped and the healing had started. "Wait, what do you mean? Do you remember more than the rest of us?"

"Uh…I think we need to save the rest of this discussion for Usagi and Mamoru."

The girls detransformed and headed to the Crown; knowing that they were going to meet up with the couple and have quite a meeting.

 **The Crown Arcade**

Usagi and Mamoru were holding hands and laughing when they walked through the doors of the Arcade for the second time that day. They were both acting as if they had been dating since they met. They didn't act strangely in response to what they just realized about each other. If anything, it made them feel closer to one another. They spotted their booth from before and started to head over there.

Usagi's once wide smile had faded when she saw who was waiting for them at the booth. Hiroto.

Mamoru's once happy demeanor dropped. "Seriously?"

 **Earlier at the Crown – Hiroto POV**

My mind was reeling after all the girls bolted from the Arcade. Usagi didn't like me? But all the signs were there. She showed me more attention than any other girl. I changed for her. I would do anything for her. There's no way she means what she just said. It's him. I looked at the equally stunned guy who called himself Mamoru. He's never been in the picture for her. I've watched their interactions closely for the past few weeks. They always argued and never saw eye to eye. Why would they be together all of sudden? It makes no sense. Unless he wants me to think that they're together because he wants Usagi all to himself. Any guy knows that another guy who takes the time to argue with another girl he claims not to like really means that he's in love with her. Usagi probably just agreed to it because of his influence on her. I still have a chance. Screw this guy. Usagi will be mine.

I watched the Mamoru guy leave and I decided then that I would wait at the Arcade for Usagi to come back. She always did after they left like that. I never really could find out where they went when they disappeared so suddenly, but they always met up back here.

An hour had passed and I had finished all of my homework about 15 minutes ago. I was about to cut my losses when I heard the doors chime and the familiar sound of Usagi's enchanting laugh. What I did not expect, however, was who she was with. This guy again? Was he ever going to let up? They walked right up to the booth where I was waiting and stopped in front of me.

I crossed my arms across my chest and gave that Mamoru a menacing look. "You just won't leave my Usagi alone, will you?"

The upperclassman smirked and shook his head. "Kid, you have no idea what you're getting into."

Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand and stomped over to me. She laid her hands on the table and leaned towards my face. Her features had anger and defiance written all over them. I smiled to myself. This must be why that guy argued with her all the time. Her nose scrunches up when she's angry and it's by far the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her furious eyes are a more vibrant blue than when she's happy. I think I may have found my new calling.

Usagi started yelling. "I thought I told you already! Mamo-" Usagi's words were cut off and a gasp caught her throat. I had taken the opportunity to show my Usagi just how much I cared for her and kissed her insatiable lips. I lifted my hands to touch her face and pull her closer into me, but her warmth quickly disappeared and was replaced with a hard surface pummeling into my jaw. The pain knocked me back against the back of the booth and darkness overtook my surroundings as sound and sight faded.

 **Mamoru's POV**

Hiroto was glowering in the booth that we were in before. He had his arms crossed and a harsh look directed my way. _Am I gonna have to fight this guy?_

"You just won't leave my Usagi alone, will you?"

Yep. I'm gonna have to fight this guy. The hand that wasn't holding my Usako's clenched up into a fist.

Usagi squeezed my hand and I took a breath. _I really shouldn't just jump to violence. He's just infatuated with her. Honestly, who wouldn't be?_ Trying to keep my cool, I put on a smirk and shook my head.

"Kid, you have no idea what you're getting into."

My Usako apparently decided to take control of the situation again because she let go of my hand and started stomping closer to Hiroto. I smiled to myself. _I definitely know that stomp._ She slammed her hands on the table and stared defiantly at Hiroto. My attitude quickly shifted, though because I could see the increased admiration he felt for her. His eyes became hazy and the look he was giving her gave the impression that he had seen another side of Usagi that he liked even more.

She started to yell at him.

Then it clicked. _She's angry. Usako is unbearably cute when she's angry. He's never seen her angry. She's angry right now._ Before I even had time to react, the impudent child was kissing her. _Oh hell no._

Completely blind with rage I pulled Usagi away and hit him with an uppercut. It knocked him back into the seat and he slumped over, knocked out.

I spun towards Usagi. "Are you ok?" Usagi was slightly shocked, but nodded. "Why'd you punch him?"

"Because he physically assaulted you!" I looked over at the unconscious boy. "He needed a reality check."

Motoki ran over. "What the hell just happened?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "He kissed Usagi without her permission. It was an instinctual reaction on my part."

Motoki ran over to check on Hiroto. My guess was to see if he was still breathing. "He'll be fine. I didn't hit him that hard."

Motoki turned to me. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him. You never did like people touching your things." I chuckled nervously.

Usagi stepped forward. "Is he ok?" Toki sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah he'll be alright. I'll go get a cold washcloth to wake him up."

The doors chimed behind us and the rest of the scouts walked over. _Well here goes the most interesting meeting I'm sure I'll ever have._

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews!


	5. Memories

The group of girls slid into the booth that Mamoru and Usagi were standing in front of. "This meeting is now in session!" Minako pounded her open hand on the table and smiled brightly. Rei rolled her eyes. "Just because you're the leader of the Senshi doesn't mean you need to act like a judge every time we have a meeting." Minako winked and raised her finger. "Au contraire my fellow Senshi of fire, I can indeed."

Usagi giggled while she slid in with Mamoru following. "Let her do what makes her happy, Rei."

Rei huffed her bangs away from her face and sighed. The Princess had spoken. "Fine."

Ami wanted to get to the facts as soon as possible. "Alright, so Mamoru, you know about us, but where is it exactly that _you_ fit into all of this?" Makoto chimed in. "Yeah, I thought you were our enemy of sorts, you never really cared to join forces. How the hell is your relationship with Usagi justified?"

Rei scoffed. "Makoto is basically asking for you to give her one good reason why to not kick your ass for kissing our Princess."

Usagi went red. "REI!"

Rei raised her hands and shoulders in innocence. "What? She IS!"

Usagi smacked her forehead with her hand.

Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's shoulders. "It's ok, Usako. I'm glad they care enough about you to interrogate me like this." He sighed. "I don't know how I fit into this exactly, to be honest. I feel Usagi transform and am pulled to her. It's almost as if we're connected by a tether. I feel her emotions and her needs and I always know exactly where she is. I've never understood it. Originally, I was hoping that it was going to go away after the Silver Crystal was discovered, because my dreams would then stop, but they just changed."

Usagi felt her stomach stir. Did Mamoru feel what she felt for her Senshi? She didn't wish that on anyone. She grimaced inwardly. _I've gotten hurt so many times. Has he felt that? Is that why he always rescued me? So he wouldn't feel the pain too?_

Ami raised her eyebrow and the others leaned in closer. "What dreams?"

Mamoru ran his free hand through his hair. "I used to constantly have dreams about the Moon Princess asking me to bring her the Silver Crystal." Usagi looked at him in confusion. "Ne?! I never sent you any dreams! I didn't do that!"

Mamoru shrugged. "I don't think you did either, but they still happened. Every night. So once the Crystal was found, and you were revealed to be the Princess, I thought my job was done. But ever since then, I've just been having dreams in first person where I'm in a high social standing position and am talking to the Dark Kingdom members who we're now fighting."

Ami looked down thoughtfully. "That's odd. Why would you be having dreams about our enemy? Are you on good terms in the dreams?"

"Yeah. They even look to me for advice and speak to me respectively."

Minako spoke up. "It's memories from our previous lives."

The entire group except Usagi reacted. "NE?!"

Minako sighed. "I've spoken to Usagi about this, but not the rest of you. Since I was the first to become a Senshi, my memories of our past lives were triggered earlier as well. We were all reincarnated from when the kingdom of the Moon and the kingdom of the Earth existed in harmony. We all had our roles and they mirror our destined roles now. We are here to protect our Princess. Only this time, she'll be the Queen of the Earth and her King…is…well…you, Mamoru."

Mamoru went wide eyes. "M-me? What do you mean King of Earth? Earth has no King."

Minako continued. "In our previous lives, you were Prince of Earth, Mamoru. Your name was Endymion. We didn't know that Tuxedo Kamen was the previous Prince of Earth, but now that I understand your tie to her, it only makes sense. Your lives are interlinked and are destined to be forever. Your dreams of the high standing are memories from you being Prince. I think if you look back on them, it will all connect for you. The four Dark Generals for the Dark Kingdom were your Shitennou. I know this because my lover from that time period was the leader of your Shitennou, Kunzite."

Makoto shook her head in disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute. Your lover was _Kunzite_?" She looked over at Usagi completely bewildered. "Why are we _just_ now hearing about this?!"

Usagi was trying to remain calm over the news of Mamoru being Endymion. She had known about his existence, but decided to overlook it since she didn't want to rely on finding a future destined husband. She was both shocked and relieved that signs point to it being Mamoru. Although more confirmation would be needed to convince Luna, she was content on accepting the facts as they came to her. She summoned her respected role of the Princess and calmly replied. "Minako and I have talked extensively about this and we both decided that it was better to wait until your memories had been triggered as well. We didn't want to manipulate or change anyone's perspective on their destined roles. We were still under the impression that there was no rush in unlocking the memories, so we did not see it as a necessity."

Makoto was insulted and baffled. "A necessity?! This was our life! It's our destiny! We have a right to know why we do what we do!" Makoto almost stood up in anger, but Rei grabbed her arm tightly and silently chastised her. "Remember who you are speaking to, Makoto."

Makoto blushed and immediately sat down. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan."

Mamoru was impressed by the immediate transformation in attitude that Makoto had shown. He was sure that he was going to have to stand up for Usagi right before Rei had silently corrected her.

Usagi took a deep breath, put her hand on Makoto's and looked to Minako. "Continue, Minako."

"Well…we were all in relationships in the past. With those who are now working for the Dark Kingdom."

Ami blushed and gasped. "You mean…?" Ami's eyes went wide and her memories flooded her mind. It happened so quickly and overwhelmed her so much that she cried out. Usagi winced at Ami's overwhelmed state and put her hand lovingly on her shoulder.

"I- I remember. My goodness." She looked around. "I remember everything. Wha-" Ami had to take a few minutes to compose herself. She cleared her throat. "Why did it just come to me like that and not as a dream like the three of you?"

Minako responded quietly. "It comes to us in ways we can handle." Rei and Makoto were starting be become upset that they hadn't remembered anything. No dreams or even fleeting thoughts about their past had come to them. Rei chimed in. "Is there any way that we can provoke it? I'd like to know that I do belong here."

Usagi quickly turned her head towards her Senshi of fire. "Rei, please don't ever doubt your destiny. You do belong to the position of Sailor Mars. You did then and you do now. Your lack of memory doesn't change that. For any of you." Usagi looked at each Senshi reassuringly.

Mamoru had become more and more impressed with Usagi as the day went on. He had been reeling from all the new information, but was willing to listen to all that he could and process it all later. He sat there watching Usagi's interation with her Senshi and was astounded. _How in the hell did I not see this side of Usagi before? She wears the role of Princess so well and gives her Senshi both authority and comfort at the same time. She had always seemed to be a loyal friend, but her exuberance had always made her childish in his eyes. Maybe it was her way of being their leader or dealing with her responsibilities by not holding anything in. Her love for them is so strong that I feel it flowing through me from her. Is our connection really that strong?_

"Mamo-chan?" Mamoru was jolted out of his thoughts and looked at his Queen to be. "Hmmm?"

Usagi had begun to look at him so lovingly that he was in disbelief that it was actually him she was looking at. He was starting to feel compelled to look around for the lucky guy who was getting that kind of attention from her. He smirked when he mentally reassured himself that it was him that she looked at so warmly.

Usagi continued. "Did you find that anything provoked your dreams or memories?"

"Actually it varied. I wouldn't get more clues in the dreams but if I did something or said something, a flashback of sorts would occur. It'd be hazy and faint, but enough for me to know that had a special significance to me."

Minako's eyes widened. "What if they were to say the names of their significant others from that time? Would that work?"

Usagi shrugged faintly. "Anything's possible. But I would have thought that encountering them would have been enough of a trigger."

Minako started to smile. "But all of it was while we were transformed. Our minds are focused on the battle and our mission to protect the Earth. We don't allow our thoughts to wander to personal issues. It was part of our Senshi training in our previous lives. I know that it has stuck with me and I've seen it with the other Senshi."

Rei smirked. "That must explain why we're able to focus and Usagi is able to have a make-out session with Tuxy over there." Usagi narrowed her eyes playfully and stuck out her tongue.

Rei giggled and looked back over at Minako. "Ok so who was my companion in our previous lives?"

Minako straightened herself in her seat and took on a serious persona. "This'll only work if you remain objective. You cannot immediately think of the Dark Kingdom people that we fight with anger and disdain. You have to repeat the name meaningfully and lovingly for this to have a shot at working."

Rei nodded with firm understanding and waited for the name to be said.

Minako took a deep breath and leaned towards Rei. "Jadeite."

Rei's eyes went blank momentarily and a warm tingle traveled throughout her body. Her mouth became dry and she struggled to say the name. "J-Jadeite?" An overwhelming frenzy of emotions overcame Rei so quickly that she fell back into her seat. Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip to stifle a sob. She remembered. She remembered everything. Their romance was brief but blissful and innocent. Whenever the Princess had wanted to see her Prince, the four of them would follow her to Earth and meet up with their respective companions. They lost sight of their mission, protecting their Princess. They were so hung up on being in love; it blinded them from what was really happening on Earth and how their own lovers were slowly being brainwashed against them.

Rei looked up at Usagi and saw the understanding in her eyes. Usagi had already known. She had known that the Senshi were caught up in their own romances to see the unfolding events. Usagi didn't blame them. She was caught up in her own too. And it led to the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Rei was at a loss for words. _Usagi knew that we were responsible? How can she even bear to look at me?_

"Usagi-chan, I-I'm so sorry. Gomen, I behaved so badly. It was careless and - "

Usagi put up her hand to stop Rei. "It's unnecessary Rei-chan. We were all responsible, but more so me than you four. But it's ok. We have been granted the chance to try again. And this time, we won't fail." Usagi smiled and winked at her Senshi. Rei gave out a laugh of relief in the fact that they had such an understanding Princess. She wiped her eyes and looked to Minako for Makoto's turn.

Makoto was twisting and tearing a napkin in her lap. She had been nervous from the second Minako had suggested saying the name of their old lovers. Watching Rei go through her episode made Makoto want to know just as much as the other Senshi did, but just as scared to know the truth, especially if they were responsible for something so bad that Rei had started to cry over it. Once it was known, it could never be forgotten.

Minako pulled Makoto out of her thoughts. "You ready?"

Makoto took a deep breath, held it for a moment with her eyes closed, and slowly blew it out her mouth at a steady rate to calm herself. "Yes." She opened her eyes to look at Minako. "I'm ready."

Minako turned towards Makoto and readied herself to state the name. "Nephrite."

Makoto's memories flooded back to her and flashes of happy afternoons of her on Nephrite's arm conflicted her emotions. She was filled with anger, sadness, happiness, and love all at once. It went through her mind like a timeline. Everything coursed through her mind from beginning to end. Right up to the battle on the Moon when her ex lover had been brainwashed against her and started to go after her with his sword. The Senshi could not overcome their love for the Shitennou and it caused their demise. Makoto suddenly screamed in anger at the memory. She didn't feel like crying over the incident like Rei did. She wanted to break things and get back at Nephrite for turning against her.

Before Makoto knew it, Usagi had her arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. How her Princess had gotten to her so quickly she didn't know, but she did know that Usagi had the incredible ability to soothe her erratic emotions, especially when her anger took over. When Makoto opened her eyes, she saw that no one else was in the booth with her except Usagi. They had all gotten up when she let out her scream and Usagi had scrambled over to her in distress. Makoto sat back down and made an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys. Uhm, if you don't mind, I think I've had enough of this meeting. I need time to process this."

Minako sat back down in the booth. "Yeah this is a lot to take in guys, why don't we call it a night with the Senshi business."

Motoki walked over to the booth after tending to Hiroto in the back room. "You guys alright? I thought I heard screaming."

Usagi put on her enthusiastic smile that always put everyone at ease. "Of course, Motoki, everything's fine! How about some burgers and shakes for everyone?"

Motoki automatically smiled back at Usagi. "You got it, Usagi-chan! And just so you know, that boy has come to in the back room, and he's not happy."

Motoki walked away to fulfill the order and Usagi's face whitened. She had forgotten all about Hiroto. _Was Mamoru going to get in trouble for punching him? Was Hiroto going to come back and try to fight Mamoru?_ She looked over at Mamoru's face which had quickly turned serious after Motoki mentioned Hiroto's consciousness. Usagi giggled slightly. _Like anyone could defeat Tuxedo Kamen…_

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long for an update guys! I'll work harder and maintaining at least a weekly update. I'm loving this story and I think I'm going to love Makeover even more! Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you thought!


	6. Ultimatum

**Mamoru's POV**

When Makoto let out her scream, everyone instantly stood up, myself included. I instinctually went for Usagi, but before my arms made it to her, she was scrambling over Amy towards the distressed Makoto. _What the hell is she doing?_ Amy, Rei, and Minako stood back and said nothing. I looked at them like they were crazy and then looked back over towards Makoto. Usagi had her arms around her and Makoto's heavy breathing steadied almost instantly. _It's as if she has some talent for calming people down. No. Not people. Her Senshi. But she's always had a strange effect on me as well. No matter what mood I was in, I was drawn to her and she always brightened my day. Does she have this influence on everyone?_ I immediately became jealous. _Mentally checking myself, I forced myself to remember that she was a Princess and is going to be the Queen of the Earth. My Queen. She needed to have this type of effect on people. She's destined. Am I? Do I have what it takes to rule the planet? Gods, this is a lot of information…_

Makoto smiled apologetically and sat down. "Sorry guys. Uhm, if you don't mind, I think I've had enough of this meeting. I need time to process this."

Minako slid into the booth on the other side of her. "Yeah this is a lot to take in guys, why don't we call it a night with the Senshi business."

Ami slid in next to Minako and I sat down next to Usagi who still had her hand on Makoto's lap reassuringly.

Motoki walked up to the booth. "You guys alright? I thought I heard screaming."

Usagi beamed at him and I swear I fell in love with her all over again. "Of course, Motoki! How about some burgers and shakes for everyone?"

Motoki automatically smiled back at Usagi. "You got it, Usagi-chan!" I smirked. _Hah. Screams immediately forgotten. Man, Usagi has a gift for making people forget with that smile…_ Motoki continued, "And just so you know, that boy has come to in the back room, and he's not happy."

My smirk faded. _Hiroto. I forgot about him._ Usagi's once happy face disappeared and my anger resurfaced. I looked over at Usagi and her once frightened face was smiling with a soft giggle escaping her lips. I couldn't help but smile in return. "What are you laughing at?"

She leaned towards me playfully and said, "Oh I was just thinking about how no one can defeat Tuxedo Kamen."

I leaned closer to her and whispered near her ear, "Oh really? Is that so?"

"Mhmmm." She nodded and bit her lip. _I swear she has no idea what she does to me when she does that. Why didn't we realize this connection before?Those lips..._ We were inches away from kissing when someone cleared their throat. _Fuck._

Completely forgetting that we were not alone at the table, we turned our heads to see three shocked Senshi and Minako with a huge ass grin on her face.

Rei spoke up, apparently being the one who cleared her throat, "Guys, can't you save all that stuff for when you're ALONE? We do have a weirdo to deal with who's walking towards us as we speak."

Usagi got into a mild panic mode. "What am I going to say to this guy that I haven't already said?"

Before her Senshi could respond, Hiroto was standing in front of their booth. His arms were crossed and Motoki was right, he was definitely not happy. I chuckled a little to see a small bruise forming at his chin. _That's what you get for kissing my Princess._

Hiroto's anger was directed towards me, as I would expect it to be, and he spoke, "That was a low shot if I ever saw one, Buster!"

"A low shot? You call that a low shot when you blatantly kiss my girlfriend without her permission AND in front of me? If you ask me, I think THAT was the low shot and you're lucky you just got one punch, _Buster_."

His face turned red. "She's MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I stood up from the booth. _I cannot take this anymore._ "You have two choices; either you leave Usagi alone or you can persist her and each time come into contact with my fists. And I suggest you make your decision fast because I am not a patient man."

Motoki came over with the food Usagi had ordered. "Hey, whoa whoa whoa guys, let's keep it cool in the Arcade, alright?" He started setting down the shakes for everyone and turned to me. "Mamoru, you can't hit this guy again, alright? I can't ignore it twice, man."

It was lucky for Hiroto that Motoki was inbetween us. I was struggling to not hit this guy again. "It's fine, Motoki, everything's going to be fine as long as this kid decides to leave my girlfriend alone."

Motoki's eyes widened and he gulped as he turned to Hiroto.

Hiroto's eyes were burning into mine. _If he knows what's good for him, he'll back down._

Hiroto started to back up towards the door. _Good. FINALLY._

He was turning towards the door when he looked over at Usagi and winked. "This isn't over, bunny."

I was so infuriated that it took Motoki and Usagi to pull me back from that little brat. _Bunny? No one calls her any pet name, but me. No one._

 **Usagi's POV**

Mamoru caught me smiling at him. "What are you laughing at?"

I leaned over towards him. "Oh I was just thinking about how no one can defeat Tuxedo Kamen."

He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Oh really? Is that so?" My whole body tingled and a haze started to cloud my eyes.

"Mhmmm." I nodded slowly and bit my lip. I wanted to bite his again. I began to go in for another incredible kiss like the one we had before wondering why we weren't already making out when someone cleared their throat.

 _Oh yeah, privacy._

I slowly turned my head and smirked at the ever so happy Minako with a smile as wide as the ocean.

Rei, obviously horrified chimed in, "Guys, can't you save all that stuff for when you're ALONE? We do have a weirdo to deal with who's walking towards us as we speak."

My once happy mindset vanished and panic overcame me.

My mind was reeling over what to say to this guy that could be clearer. _Why can't he see that I'm with Mamoru now? Why can't he accept it?_ I looked up to my Senshi in desperation. "What am I going to say to this guy that I haven't already said?"

Makoto looked like she was about to respond when Hiroto made his way to our booth. He was fuming, but his eyes were not locked on mine, but on Mamoru's. My stomach dropped. _It's not Mamoru's fault that this creep won't leave me alone._

It continued to be a battle of wills of them just staring at each other until Mamoru laughed, most likely at some retort he made at Hiroto's expense in his head. This pushed Hiroto over the edge and made him start talking.

"That was a low shot if I ever saw one, Buster!" _Buster? Who says Buster? What is this guy, like 12?_

"A low shot? You call that a low shot when you blatantly kiss my girlfriend without her permission AND in front of me? If you ask me, I think THAT was the low shot and you're lucky you just got one punch, _Buster_."

 _Oh Gods, Mamoru don't keep the "Buster" going…_

I put my head in my hands and stared down at the table.

"She's MY GIRLFRIEND!" My head shot up. _The wrong person said that._

Mamoru immediately stood up. It frightened me at first because we no longer had physical contact with one another. It was immediately soothed, though, when I realized that he did so to stand up for me and to Hiroto. I sat there bewildered.

"You have two choices; either you leave Usagi alone or you can persist her and each time come into contact with my fists. And I suggest you make your decision fast because I am not a patient man."

I felt my entire body tingle and a bright blush creeping over my face. _Did Mamoru really say that about me? It took everything in me to hold back a smile. I never thought that in a million years Mamoru would say such words in my defense. Everything's so different since this afternoon. How can so many feelings become the polar opposite with just one kiss? I feel like this is a dream. Wait. It's not, right?_

My thoughts were interrupted when Motoki walked over with our shakes.

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa guys, let's keep it cool in the Arcade, alright?"

Motoki set down our shakes at an incredibly fast rate and turned to Mamoru to silently say, "Mamoru, you can't hit this guy again, alright? I can't ignore it twice, man."

 _Would Motoki really report Mamoru?_ Now I was getting scared. I looked up at Mamoru. His expression was so hardened and the angriest I had ever seen. And believe me…I've made him angry.

I looked down to see that Mamoru's fists were clenching and unclenching like he was fighting to hold back his rage.

He looked at Motoki. "It's fine, Motoki, everything's going to be fine as long as this kid decides to leave my girlfriend alone."

Motoki was shocked at Mamoru's response and slowly looked over at Hiroto.

Hiroto just stared fiercely at Mamoru. It made my stomach turn to see the amount of anger these two had for each other. This seemed so excessive to me. Mamoru was only trying to protect me and Hiroto wouldn't back off. _What is his problem?_

Hiroto started to back up towards the door. _Is he finally going to leave me alone?_

He was turning towards the door when he looked over at me and winked. My stomach dropped and I felt sick. "This isn't over, bunny." _Eugh. Why did he have to call me that? I feel dirty._

Before I even thought of a response or reaction, Mamoru went crazy. He started to run for Hiroto. Hiroto bolted out the door and I'm guessing was halfway down the block while Motoki was attempting to push Mamoru back. Poor Motoki was failing so I had to step in and wrap my arms around his waist from behind and pull him back into the booth.

It had taken a few seconds to calm Mamoru down, but I think Motoki and I had succeeded. Mamoru was glowering and his heavy breathing was slowly steadying. We were all silent until Makoto slammed her fist into her hand and smiled widely. "Holy shit that kid is going to get his ass kicked by Mamoru!"

I couldn't help it. I started cracking up. Minako and Rei quickly followed until Ami, Makoto, Mamoru, and even Motoki joined in.

We settled back in and Motoki brought us the burgers. We ate and drank our shakes while we talked for the next few hours, completely forgetting about Hiroto…for now.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long for an update! I swear I'm still here! I'm still thinking of more plotlines too to add to my lovely collection of Sailor Moon fanfic! Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	7. Remembering

Bringing Mamoru into an alliance with the Senshi slightly complicated things. Luna was not as easily convinced as the other Senshi were. She was still very protective of her princess and needed more proof of Mamoru being the Earth's King than Minako's memories and his being Tuxedo Kamen. They all decided to meet at Rei's Temple tomorrow afternoon to research the moon database for Mamoru's past life.

The only unfortunate part of this was that school had to come first. Usagi dreaded going back to class after that awkward experience at the Crown Arcade. She didn't want to see Hiroto and if she did, she had no idea what to say to him. His words kept echoing over and over inside her mind. " _This isn't over, bunny."_

She had been overcautiously aware of her surroundings and quickly noted that he didn't attend school today. At least, not the classes that they had together. Miss Haruna gave them a big textbook for their upcoming English assignment. They had three months to complete the assignment and it was 50% of their grade. _Well crap. Like I need this right now…_

The bell rang. Usagi and Ami were walking to meet Makoto for lunch. Distracted by the new assignment, Usagi completely forgot about Hiroto and started to pick Ami's brain about what topic to choose so she could at least start on it as soon as possible. They walked up to Usagi's locker so that she could put the giant textbook in there until school was over. Usagi put in the combination, opened it, and out fell dozens of brightly colored tulips.

Usagi looked down, confused at first. Then she remembered what Hiroto had greeted her with when he showed up at her house. Tulips. She looked around for him and saw him peering at her from behind another set of lockers with a hopeful smile on his face. When her eyes met his, he waved and bit his lip suggestively. Usagi's eyebrows furrowed. While maintaining contact, she stomped on the tulips and swiped them out of the way with her feet. She put the big textbook in her locker, slammed it shut, and turned the knob to ensure that it was locked.

She turned to walk away with a very surprised Ami. "How in the world did he get into your locker, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked back angrily at the now sad Hiroto and replied. "I don't know, but I'm getting sick of this shit."

Ami was even more surprised at Usagi's words and tone. She rarely got this angry. Normally she saved it for fighting the Negaverse, but this boy was starting to bring it out of her more and more. Even her previous fights with Mamoru never got this bad. Whenever they got heated, they started to poke or push each other which showed Ami that they were pushing away feelings for one another. The topics were always playful and it never fully changed Usagi's mood. This was different. More intense and serious.

They made their way to Makoto who had saved a table for them outside in the courtyard. It was a nice day and the breeze was light. They were partially shaded by some trees making Makoto wish that it would feel like this all the time. She was smiling and happily eating her homemade lunch until she saw Usagi walking over with Ami. Usagi looked angry. Really angry. This could only mean Hiroto. Not even a detention or lecture from Miss Haruna would change Usagi's happy demeanor.

Makoto stood up to greet them as they made their way to the table. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong? What happened?"

Usagi sat down in a huff. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ami spoke for her. "Hiroto left tulips in her locker."

Makoto's head jolted back, startled. "What? How the hell did he get into your locker?"

"That's what I asked…this is escalating. He's overlooking boundaries and ignoring her refusals. I think we may need to tell someone about this. Someone with authority within the school. Maybe they can switch his classes or suspend him."

Makoto shrugged. "How? He hasn't actually done anything horrible. He's just a weirdo."

Usagi tried to ignore the conversation and started eating her lunch. A frown was overtaking her face as she pondered what to do. _How do I get him to leave me alone?_ Overhearing part of Ami's words Usagi mentally responded. _Authority figure? Psh. Please. I'm Sailor Moon. I'm the best authority figure there is…_ Usagi's eyes widened and she looked up. _Wait. Sailor Moon._

"Guys!" Usagi almost screamed. Makoto and Ami jumped and looked at her quizzically.

Usagi leaned across the table and said more in a hushed tone. "What if Sailor Moon told him to back off?"

Ami and Makoto's eyebrows raised.

Ami shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Usagi-chan. What if he recognizes you? And then there's the issue of how Sailor Moon came to learn about his interactions with Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi waived her hand and scoffed. "Sailor Moon knows everything."

Makoto chuckled lightly. "If that's true then why are you failing math?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes at Makoto. And Makoto playfully punched Usagi's shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Besides, I think Ami has a point. Mixing in your alter ego may create more problems than solutions."

Usagi sat there flabbergasted. "Well does anyone else have a better idea? Because I've tried everything with this guy!"

Usagi put her hands in her hair and stared at the table. Both Ami and Makoto didn't know what to say. Usagi had a point. This kid was not getting the message and something drastic did need to happen, but they weren't willing to bring their princess' precious alter ego into the mix.

Usagi's phone chimed as a text message popped up. She looked down and screamed with frustration which startled both girls sitting at the table with her. She brought up her phone and showed it to them.

 _You look cute when you're angry. – Hiroto_

Makoto furrowed her brow. "Alright. That's it. Usagi, we're going to the Principal's office. Ami's right, we need to get authority figures into this. Even if it may not work, it's worth a shot."

The girls headed into the office, signed in, and waited to be seen.

The Principal's secretary came out and led them into Principal Hayashi was sitting behind his desk and fumbling with paperwork when the three girls came in and sat down in front of his desk. They explained the scenario and how Usagi was at her wit's end for how to resolve the solution. The Principal decided to do what most Principals would; he called Hiroto into his office to resolve it with him present.

About 10 minutes later, Hiroto was brought in by the secretary from before. He saw Usagi and immediately smiled. He sat down happily and never even bothered to look in the Principal's direction.

This didn't escape Principal Hayashi. He instantly took control of the situation. "Hiroto. These young ladies are telling me that you've been bothering Usagi excessively. Now why is this?"

Hiroto looked over at the Principal like he has just magically appeared there. He sat confused for a moment and then responded. "Bothering? I'm not bothering Usagi. I'm her boyfriend. It's normal for couples to fight. We're just going through a rough patch because of some other guy trying to take her away from me."

Usagi's hands ran into her hair and she almost pulled out her buns. "Aargghhhh!"

Looking at the Principal she desperately cried, "Do you see what I mean? He's talking about my ACTUAL boyfriend."

She turned to face Hiroto. "Hiroto, you and I are NOT dating! I don't know how many times to say that. You need to leave me alone!"

Hiroto would not let these words process. He was in full blown denial and determined to be with Usagi, no matter what the cost. "Usagi, no. You and I are meant to be together. I'll die without you. Please you don't understand how much I love you."

Principal Hayashi put up his hand to silence them. "Alright. I've seen enough. Hiroto. You are going to leave these girls alone. If I hear from them again that you're bothering them on school grounds, I will be forced to suspend you. Do you understand?"

Unable to disrespect an elder, Hiroto bowed respectively. "Hai, sir."

Principal Hayashi nodded with satisfaction and dismissed them all from his office.

As they walked down the hall, Usagi took a deep breath and looked over at her two relieved friends. "Think it'll work?"

The bell rang for the classes to continue. Ami shrugged and started to walk away from them to her next class. "Let's hope so…"

 **Cherry Hill Temple - 4pm**

Everyone had gathered and was settling into their seats. Luna and Artemis had taken center stage by sitting on the table and facing both Usagi and Mamoru.

Luna looked very serious. "Everything you see and hear here does not leave this room. Understood?"

Mamoru felt weird taking orders from a cat, but he nodded nonetheless.

With a swipe of her paw, Luna brought up a transparent screen that looked like a computer. Files and folders popped up along with a search engine box.

She somehow typed Earth Prince into the computer and nothing popped up. "Hmm."

Minako scooted forward to the computer. "Type his name. Endymion."

Luna did so and up popped someone looking incredibly similar to Mamoru. Mamoru's mouth dropped as he saw the image and his brain attempted to grasp the fact that this was all real. This was all truly happening.

Luna started to read the information. "It didn't pop up as him being the Earth Prince because at the time of the fall of the Moon, he was the King. His father had been killed in a riot only two weeks prior to the war. Him and Princess Serenity of the Moon were planning on getting married.

Usagi and Mamoru looked at Luna and then one another. Usagi looked into his eyes almost as if she was trying to remember. _Married? We were lovers in our previous lives? Does this mean there is such a thing as soul mates?_

Feeling herself becoming slightly overwhelmed, she broke eye contact; not wanting to lose her composure in front of her Senshi. She looked to Luna. "This brings up a lot of questions that need answers, Luna. I think we need to know the full story. The memories of our previous lives are there, but they're still fuzzy for some of us. Mamoru is having a recurring dream that maybe you can decipher." She looked to her companion. "Mamoru?"

Mamoru cleared his throat and began telling Luna about his conversation with Kunzite.

After hearing his dream, Luna researched the database further and after about 20 minutes, she had enough information to respond. "It appears to make sense. You were probably discussing your plan of uniting the Earth and Moon through your marriage to Princess Serenity. The comment about you not being able to deny your feelings speaks of your love for Serenity. According to the database, the two of you met during a council meeting over an alliance with all the planets. Moon people were seen as pure and were not granted to converse with people from Earth. Endymion came to the council meeting to change that and the minute he saw Serenity, he persisted at it even further. It was spoken of as a true example of love at first sight. They broke royal laws and snuck around to see one another. At a Gala that celebrated Pluto's joining into the alliance, you two announced your engagement. Most were happy and were looking forward to the union of the two planets, but those that were unhappy were supported by a force that was determined to see the Moon fall. That force was and is Metalia. She manipulated Beryl into leading the rebellion on the Earth that soon progressed to the Moon."

Usagi's hand clutched Mamoru's as she held back tears and tried to take a deep soothing breath. "I've always known that it was my fault that the Moon Kingdom fell, but it's still difficult to take."

Luna shook her head furiously. "This was not Serenity's fault. Nor was it Endymion's. The two were simply working towards peace through their love for each other. It was the corruption of the people of Earth by Metalia that caused the Moon Kingdom to fall."

Usagi cleared her throat and regained composure.

Rei wanted to distract the conversation from the fall of the Moon Kingdom and decided to speak up. "So why is this all happening again? Why are we reincarnated to do the same job?"

Luna turned to Rei. "It isn't the same job. Before your job was to protect the Princess and the Moon. This time, it's to protect the King and Queen of the Earth and ensure the survival of the human race."

Makoto let out a big sigh. "Well that is just a little bit more intense…"

Minako nodded. "But it is our destiny. We are forever tied to protecting Usagi and Mamoru. No matter what lifetime we're in."

Mamoru rubbed his eyebrows. "Ok, wait, so when is this all supposed to happen? What makes you think that I'll just be given the position of King of the Earth? The Earth isn't united. There's no ONE King."

Luna nodded. "You are correct. Earth is broken up into different countries and political systems. All of what we're speaking of will happen in the next century. By then, the Earth will have come together and you will all have proven yourselves to be the protectors of the Earth. The position is given to you, Mamoru, by birthright. There will be no opposition."

Mamoru shook his head. "The next century? We're not going to be alive then!"

Artemis chuckled. "Actually you are. You're all going to stop aging at the age of 25. You'll become older over time, but it will be over hundreds of years."

Attempting to lighten the mood, Minako did a fist pump. "Immortality!"

Usagi looked at Minako quizzically and giggled. She looked over at Artemis. "It's the Silver Crystal that gives us that, isn't it."

Artemis and Luna nodded in unison.

Usagi looked down at the brooch on her chest. "All this destiny…held in one small crystal. It seems unreal."

Minako smiled and shook her head slowly. "No…what seems unreal is the love you two share. Traveling through lifetimes and being shared after reincarnation. THAT'S what seems unreal!"

Usagi smirked and felt a little uncomfortable that her life had been planned out that way. _What if it didn't work out with Mamoru? Would we be forced to stay together for the planet?_

Usagi looked over to Mamoru who was looking at her with such love and admiration, she almost forgot what she was going to say. "How are you feeling about all of this, Mamo-chan?"

He smiled at the nickname and at his lifetime companion. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh slowly. "It's a lot to take in, but I'm glad I'm getting answers. I've wondered why I'm always drawn to you. And when Sailor Moon transforms, I feel it instantly. It seems as though we're connected on many levels and that comforts me."

Usagi smiled and immediately felt reassured by his words. _That's true. The connection is undeniable…_

She still wanted to know if he had doubts and looked up at him. "Aren't you worried it may not work out? That we're only together because it's supposed to happen this way for the safety of the planet? I feel like we aren't getting a choice in this…"

Mamoru looked at her meaningfully. "Oh, no. We chose this. It just happened to be a lifetime ago when I saw you from across that boardroom." He smiled in remembrance. "You were wearing a light blue gown that almost glowed which contrasted with your pale skin perfectly. Your then white hair was in the bunned hairstyle and flowed down your back as you stood to greet those from other planets. By some grace of luck, someone near me knocked over a chair and your eyes wandered to mine. The minute they locked, I knew I never wanted to look into anyone else's ever again."

Usagi was in shock and on the brink of tears. "You remember?"

"I remembered the minute Luna explained how we met." He brought up his finger to wipe away an inevitable tear. "Don't say we don't have a choice when we chose each other over everything else in the galaxy."

Artemis leaned over towards Luna and quietly whispered, "I like this guy."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Minako decided to formally end the meeting so that her Princess could have some privacy with her Prince. "Alright, well it's now 6:30. We've taken in a lot of information and I think we should continue this at a later date." She smacked her hand on the table making a loud bang. "Meeting adjourned!"

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me a while to update! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Let me know what you thought in the reviews! I'll do my best to keep posting! ~^_^~


	8. Crossing the Line

Mamoru's head had been spinning from all the information he'd learned at the meeting. In his quiet apartment, he tossed and turned. Unable to pull his thoughts away from his supposed past and his destined future. He looked at the clock. **3:16am**

He let out a large sigh and fluffed the pillow underneath his head. _How is it that my life was turned upside down and around in just a few days? His thoughts were filled with his previous life, the royalty in his blood, the expectations of that kind of position, and what his destiny will require him to do._ Then his mind wandered to Usagi; her face, her smile, her vibrant personality, and her breathtaking blue eyes – where every emotion she was feeling would come pouring through. He smiled. His mind started to ease with the image of his princess. His breathing slowed and his eyelids started to slowly fall.

 _Buzz-Buzz-Buzz_

Surprised by the sound, Mamoru jumped slightly and his hand searched in the dark for the object making the noise.

 _Buzz-Buzz-Buzz_

Mamoru sat up in bed to get better distance for the rectangular object and once he finally grabbed it, he pressed the side button for the screen to light up. _Who's messaging me at this hour? Usako?_

The bright screen filled up the room and it took Mamoru a few moments for his eyes to adjust. It was a text message from an unknown number. Curious, Mamoru opened it and instantly became paralyzed. It was a picture message of Usagi sleeping in what he could only presume to be her bed. Her hair was up in bows and she was sprawled out like she was in a deep sleep.

There was a second message underneath the picture which read, _She's mine. Back off._

Mamoru jumped out of bed, threw on clothes and was immediately out the door of his apartment and speeding down the road towards the neighborhood he believed to be Usagi's. He dialed the number to her cellphone while he drove. No answer. He redialed. No answer.

He got to the corner where he had normally gotten tackled by her in her morning rush to class. His heart was beating out of his chest. His body felt so alarmed that he almost felt outside of it. He cursed under his breath and redialed her number. This time a groggy voice answered. "What?"

Mamoru sat up straighter in his driver's seat. "Usako!"

"Mamo-chan? What's going on?"

"I need to know where you live. Right now."

Usagi gave him the address and Mamoru arrived in less than two minutes. Usagi was leaning outside her window looking for him when he pulled up. She was wearing the same pajamas as in the picture and her hair had the same bows in it. Mamoru knew he had been in there, but how? His eyes went to a large tree outside of Usagi's window. He went up to it and started to climb it. It wasn't hard. It actually seemed like there were notches perfectly placed for a person to climb it and the highest branch went out just short of three feet to Usagi's window. Usagi watched Mamoru climb the tree and when he made it to the branch closest to her window, her tired eyes met his alarmed ones. Confused, she furrowed her brow and stepped aside so that he could jump through her window. She didn't think twice about him not making the jump, considering this was Tuxedo Mask.

She searched his face for an explanation to the wake-up call and the visit. But instead of giving her words when he steadied his footing after his landing, he just took her into his arms.

"Usako."

Usagi felt Mamoru's heart pounding and stayed in his embrace. She accepted the fact that for whatever reason, this was what he needed and nestled her head into his shoulder. He took deep breaths to steady his breathing and reveled in her scent and her touch. He felt her ease more into the embrace which only made him hold her closer and tighter.

After a few moments, Usagi spoke up. "Did you have a bad dream, Mamo-chan? Is that what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with worry and understanding. She had multiple bad dreams about her past. One in particular that had always rattled her was one involving her death from her past life. She could always feel the pain of losing Endymion, the emotional agony, and could feel herself become desperate the second he took his last breath. What always distressed Usagi was that the decision to take her own life, the decision she had made in a previous life, was one that she felt she would make again, without hesitation. She would spend days questioning what this made her; co-dependent? Weak? Unable to lead? She would question her destiny. If she was that emotionally reliant on Endymion, wouldn't she be just as reliant on Mamoru? What would that mean for Earth when they finally ruled and something happens to him? Usagi got lost in her own thoughts while Mamoru surveyed her bedroom. When he started to open and reopen the window, though, it caught her attention.

"Mamo-chan, what are you doing?"

He walked over to her and pulled his phone out of his pocket, showing her the picture. "I got this just ten minutes ago from an unknown number."

Usagi took the phone from him, almost frozen in amazement. "Wait, that's me. Wha-" She started to look around for anything disturbed. "How did he get in here?"

Testing the window, Mamoru whispered back in response, "that's what I'm trying to find out. Where's Luna?"

"She's at Minako's. Her and Artemis wanted to be together tonight. I told her I'd be fine. What are the odds that this is-"

Mamoru turned to her with a serious expression. "Oh I know exactly who this is. And it's gone too far. He could have hurt you. He could have done anything he wanted."

Goosebumps flooded Usagi's skin as she sank down onto her bed. She brought her knees into her chest and looked up at Mamoru with tears starting to fill her eyes. "What does he want? Why won't he leave me alone?"

Mamoru looked over at her. Once he saw the fear in her eyes, he stopped what he was doing and sat down behind her on her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, my Usako, I'll protect you."

He leaned against her headboard and Usagi followed, cuddling into his chest. After a few moments, her fear subsided and she fell fast asleep. Mamoru stayed with her and held her. He listened to her breathing, her heartbeat, and her various slumbering mumbles as he looked around her room and took in the ambiance of everything that encompassed his Usako; manga, plush dolls, clothes hanging in various places, and something in particular that made him chuckle, a poster of Tuxedo Kamen. Hours passed and he watched the sun rise through her window after what he could only describe as a hellish and then blissful night. Holding her that night, he knew he could hold her for the rest of his life, for all the time the world would allow him to. Usagi stirred in his arms and he looked down at her. At first, she appeared confused at her sleeping position, but looked up at Mamoru and instantly smiled. "You stayed here the whole night, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru kissed her forehead. "Hai."

Usagi hugged Mamoru while she stretched, letting out a yawn. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and looked at the clock. **7:03am**

Her eyes widened. "Is your car still out front?"

Mamoru looked at her with a confused expression. "Yes."

She jumped up and pulled him to his feet. "You need to go move it. Now! My dad's going to leave for work at 7:10 exactly! If he sees your car outside, he'll know! You need to move it! You need to go!" Usagi said all this while pushing Mamoru towards the window.

Mamoru just started to laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" He turned to her before stepping out the window. "I'll be around the block. Get dressed. I'm taking you to school." He kissed her nose and then jumped out the window.

Usagi's face reddened and she bit her bottom lip. She leaned out her window and watched him drive off. She looked around her room and her eyes ended their tour at the spot on the bed he had laid and had let her sleep in his arms. She hugged herself and closed her eyes, hearing the words he had promised her. _"Don't worry, my Usako, I'll protect you."_

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to squeeze this one in as soon as I could. Hurricane Matthew took out my power for the weekend so this was all I could muster. No worries, though. I'll be posting the next chapter fairly soon. :)


	9. Learning the Enemy

**Hiroto POV**

 _Maybe that'll teach him to intervene._

Hiroto slammed his front door and threw his keys on the table. Simmering, he looked around his small apartment. It was the only option the government gave him for his move. He marched to his bedroom and flicked on the light. On the wall that his bed rested against contained a shrine of Usagi; numerous snapshots and cutouts. It became a hobby of sorts to take candids of her when she wasn't aware. He soon fell in love, became obsessed, and then, in a way, fell in love with the obsession.

He fell backwards onto his bed and stared at his fixation. _No one will get into the way of us being together, Bunny. No one._

 **The Next Day**

Hiroto watched Usagi get into Mamoru's car from across the street. A fist formed and his knuckles tensed. Why does this guy not understand?

He heard Usagi's melodious laugh and watched the car speed away. _I'm just going to have to MAKE him understand._

 **Usagi POV**

"We need to get some type of plan of protection together for you. I'm really worried Usako. This guy is persistent. And apparently has no boundaries."

Mamoru's hand went nervously through his hair. Worry overcame his features.

I tried to ease his stress by putting my hand on the one that rested on the stick shift. "It'll be ok, Mamo-chan. I'll let the girls know this afternoon. We're superheroes. We can handle ourselves." I winked to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to appease him.

He looked over at me at a stoplight. "Can we call another emergency meeting? This afternoon? I want Luna involved as well."

My eyebrows lifted. I was surprised. An emergency meeting? He really _is_ concerned.

"Uhm sure. Yeah. I'll tell everyone now." I pulled out my phone and sent a group text.

 _Emergency meeting. The Shrine. 4pm._

We pulled up to my school and I heard Mamoru place the car in park while I looked out the passenger window. He sighed. "I hate leaving you after this."

I turned and smiled encouragingly. "It'll be ok. I have the girls and the principal here is already aware of the situation. I'll see you at the Shrine at 4."

"You don't want me to pick you up?"

"No. I'll walk back with the girls. I need to update them too."

He leaned in for a kiss which I willingly gave. I lingered a moment to touch foreheads and rub my nose against his. "It'll be ok Mamo-chan."

I gave him another quick kiss and headed off to class.

 **After School**

"I think Mamoru's right, Usagi-chan."

Ami walked beside Usagi and Makoto towards the shrine for the meeting. Usagi lifted her bookbag behind her head and rested the backs of her hands on the top of her head. "Do you really think it's that serious?"

Makoto looked at Usagi sternly. "Usagi, he broke into your home. He took pictures of you while you were sleeping. This has passed the serious point and is going into dangerous territory. We do need to establish a plan on what we should do if he tries anything else."

Usagi slowly stopped walking. "You think he'll try something else?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, Usagi-chan. And with these odd behavior escalations, it can only get worse."

Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "We're worried for your safety. We know nothing about this guy."

Ami's head rose as a realization struck her. "Makoto. You- you're so right."

Makoto looked over at Ami funny. "What are you talking about?"

Ami grabbed Usagi's arm and started speed walking. "We should get to the shrine quickly. I have an idea."

 **The Shrine**

When Ami, Usagi, and Makoto rushed into the room, Rei, Minako, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru were already waiting for them. Ami's driven eyes made Luna jump up onto the table. "What's going on, Ami-chan?"

Ami pulled out her laptop and hacked into the police database. "I have an idea. Makoto made a good point earlier. We know nothing about Hiroto. My thinking is that we do a little research of our own and see what kind of person we're dealing with."

Mamoru sat up and started to walk over to the laptop. "That's a good idea."

Ami started typing quickly and pulled up Hiroto's information. She smiled. "Here it is."

Once it was pulled up though, Ami's smile faded. "Oh, my."

Mamoru's eyes focused more on the information in front of them. Luna looked over at Usagi worryingly. "Usa, I think you should stay at Mamoru's tonight."

Usagi knitted her eyebrows and squinted her eyes in confusion. "What? Why? What does it say?"

Ami bit her lip and began. "According to the information here…Hiroto's parents…died. In a fire. And they're unsure on how it began. He moved right after their death and is living in an apartment paid for by the city. He's completely unsupervised. He's a ward of the city."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Do you think he…"

Luna shook her head. "We can't ignore the possibility that he killed his parents. This boy may be unexpected trouble Usagi."

Mamoru nodded sternly. "Usagi see if you can convince your parents to allow you to sleep over at one of your friend's houses. You are going to stay with me and under my protection until we can ensure your safety."

Usagi's eyes started to tear up. "Wait. Wait a minute. You don't think he'd actually try to hurt me? Do you?"

Rei walked over to Usagi and put her arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Usa. We'll all protect you. Stay with Mamoru at all times and we'll use the communicator in case of an emergency. If you need us, we'll be there in minutes."

Minako nodded. "Transformed and ready to kick butt." She winked.

Usagi laughed through her built up tears and nodded. "Ok. Minako, walk me home. I'll talk to my mom and then Mamoru can pick me up around the corner."

Minako and Mamoru nodded.

Luna walked up to Usagi. "I think this will all be over soon."

Ami leaned towards the feline. "What do you think will happen, Luna?"

"Well…either he'll find Usagi too difficult to get alone or his attempts will escalate. In either case, I'm confident that we'll be able to handle it. I trust you girls to protect your princess and I trust Mamoru to protect his future queen."

Mamoru stood up and offered a hand to Usagi for her to get up. "Let's go, Usako. That way you have time to pack up your things and get settled into my apartment before it gets too late."

Usagi took his offered hand and started to walk with Mamoru and Minako towards Mamoru's car.

Mamoru stopped a block away from Usagi's home. "I'll be here waiting for you, Usako."

Usagi got out with Minako. "Thanks, Mamo-chan. I shouldn't take long!"

Usagi and Minako jogged up to Usagi's home. Minako kept a sharp eye out for anywhere Hiroto may be hiding and was on high alert until they got up to Usagi's doorway.

Usagi opened her front door and yelled, "I'm home!"

She froze when she saw her parents sitting down at the dinner table with Hiroto.

Her mom was looking cheerful. "Hi Usagi! We were just talking with your boyfriend."

Minako stomped angrily and protectively towards Hiroto. She walked up to him and locked her eyes onto him. "Get. Out."

Ikuko reacted with surprise. "Minako! That's very rude behavior!"

Minako looked seriously over at Usagi's mom. "No. This guy has been stalking your daughter and NOT taking no for an answer. This is NOT Usagi's boyfriend." She looked back at him hatefully. "He's a creep who doesn't know when to stop."

Kenji stood up sternly and asked in a booming voice, "Is this true?!"

Hiroto looked up at Usagi's father with an unchanged expression. "Usagi just doesn't understand how right we are for each other." He smiled confidently. "She will."

Kenji grabbed Hiroto by the collar and started marching him towards the door. "You are to get out of this house and never come back. If you do, I'll be contacting the police."

Hiroto looked back and locked eyes with a still angry Minako who was standing protectively in front of Usagi. "You'll regret this."

Then he shifted his gaze to Usagi, changed his expression to loving and said, "Bye Bunny!"

Usagi shivered involuntarily.

Minako looked back at Usagi and whispered, "I'm glad we made a plan." Usagi nodded and took a deep breath, preparing herself to ask her parents to stay over at 'Minako's house'.

 **Author's Note:** Short chapter, I know! I working on the twists and turns of the story! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me what you thought! ;D


	10. Danger

"You want to stay at Minako's home for _how long_?"

Kenji paced back and forth across his living room floor. He couldn't believe a boy had broken into his angel's room, took photos, and he had no idea. He was shaken and angry; both afraid for his daughter and the life of the boy…because he was about ready to kill him.

"Just until we get him off my back! Please! He doesn't know where Minako lives!"

Ikuko put her hand on Kenji's arm as he paced by her. "Kenji, I think it's the best. We can check in on her; text and call regularly."

Kenji sat on the couch facing Usagi and Minako. "How do you plan on deterring him?"

Usagi played with her left pigtail nervously. "I'm not sure just yet, but so far he hasn't done anything that would merit police involvement. I just want to avoid him for now."

Kenji put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

Ikuko, Usagi, and Minako waited for what seemed like an hour for Kenji to say something and after a long while, he spoke out. "Fine." He looked up at Usagi. "But know, that I don't like this. And if it keeps going on for more than two weeks, I'll get the police involved."

Usagi smiled widely and hugged her father. "Thanks daddy!" And she ran upstairs with Minako behind her to pack up her belongings.

After a few minutes, Usagi and Minako came quickly down the stairs and headed for the door. Before leaving, she paused and looked at her worried father. Usagi felt her mother put her hand on her shoulder. "He'll be ok, Usagi. Don't worry about him. Check in with us and stay safe. Don't go anywhere alone."

Usagi nodded and kissed her mother's cheek.

Minako and Usagi swiftly walked to Mamoru's car that waited around the corner. Usagi opened the passenger door and was greeted with Mamoru's ocean blue eyes. "How'd it go?"

His sunglasses were at the tip of his nose and his jet black hair fell carelessly in his eyes. Usagi's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught as she slid into the car. Her eyes couldn't pull away from his and Minako answered for her from the back seat. "Hiroto beat us there. He was persuading her parents that he was in fact her boyfriend and that Usagi was just being shy."

Mamoru's once casual look became serious and stern. He turned to look at Minako. "What happened?"

Minako smirked and crossed her arms proudly in front of her chest. "I made him leave."

"Good. This kid is a little too persistent for just a crush. I wouldn't doubt it if he was watching us now."

Minako sat stiffly upright and started to survey the area. "Yes, he could be. But he doesn't have a car to follow us, so let's not give him any more time to stalk dear Usagi."

With that, Mamoru started the ignition and they headed for his apartment.

They pulled into the parking garage of Mamoru's building and headed to the elevator.

"Minako, if you want to stay the night with Usagi to make sure that she's safe, I wouldn't mind setting up another place for you."

Minako smiled at the future King of Earth. "That's ok, I know she'll be safe with you. I'm just here to help her get settled."

Usagi sighed with a smile. "I am standing right here guys…"

Mamoru put his arm around Usagi and kissed the top of her head as the elevator approached his floor. "Don't worry, Usako. We just want to protect you."

The elevator doors opened and Mamoru led the way down the hall to his apartment.

He opened the door to a very practical, very essential apartment. No décor, no excessive furnishings. Minako and Usagi walked in and looked around as if they were in a museum and had never seen the items on display. They shifted their gaze to Mamoru's simultaneously.

He shifted the weight on his feet nervously and cleared his throat. "I-uhm – I haven't had any reason to make this…home-y."

Usagi interlaced her fingers with Mamoru's and gave him a reassuring squeeze. She looked into his eyes lovingly and tugged him gently. "Show me my room?"

Mamoru smiled lightly and led her past the living room down a short hall to a spare room.

"It's not much…but I haven't had anyone over than Motoki."

Usagi looked around the room. It had a twin bed, a side table, light, and small dresser. "It's perfect."

She put her bag on the floor and plopped onto the bed. She giggled lightly and took in the smell of Mamoru all around her. "I'm home."

Mamoru leaned against the door frame, watching her happily. "One day…Usako…your home will be with me."

She sat up and looked at him with a blissful smile. "I knew that the day I met you, Mamo-chan."

Minako squeezed past Mamoru through the doorway with Usagi's other two bags. "Alright, you two. Save the gushy stuff til AFTER I leave…"

Usagi giggled and started to unpack her things with Minako.

After an hour passed, Minako was getting ready to leave. "So Mamoru will take you to and from school, and I think that we should have our Senshi meetings here instead of the Shrine. My guess is that he knows where that is too."

Usagi frowned slightly. "We can't let this go on forever. I feel like I'm in a witness protection program."

Minako chuckled. "You kind of are until we can figure out how to get this guy to back off."

Minako opened the front door and nudged Usagi's shoulder. "C'mon, Usa, it'll be ok. Just think of it as an extended sleep over…at your boyfriend's house."

"Minako!"

Minako smiled widely, stepped out, and as she shut the door she yelled, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Hiroto watched Minako and Usagi get into Mamoru's car from a neighbor's fence line.

 _You think you can hide her from me? You're mistaken Chiba, Mamoru. You don't think I didn't find out all I could about you once you shifted your sights over to my Bunny?_ He scoffed. _Those idiots at the Big Brother foundation speak so highly of you. They told me everything I needed to know. It's such a shame that you spent your high school days and early college years volunteering at the orphanage you grew up in. It only took an hour of asking around before I got your full bio. Pretending to be an impressionable young boy guided by your example, they were only too eager to help. Especially learning that I, too, became an orphan…the circumstances of that, of course, they are unaware of._

 _What it seems that I must do now…is to get you away from my Bunny. You, Chiba, are my new project._

"What do you mean I'm not protected anymore?!" Usagi's pale face tangled with a red blush as the shock overcame her.

Principal Hayashi looked trapped. He didn't feel that his situation was right, but regardless, he had to do what the school board decided. There was no possible way that the school could back Principal Hayashi's decision in Hiroto staying away from Usagi on school grounds. Nothing had occurred to require the school's involvement and so they wished to be kept apart.

Principal Hayashi, however, made his decisions based off how he felt on specific situations. It had never failed him all his 27 years as an educator and it wasn't failing him now.

"My hands are tied, Usagi. I have to go along with that the board chooses. Hiroto hasn't done anything to make you fear for your life on school grounds and so the school cannot step in."

Usagi's fingertips went to her temple. "Then why did you call him in and tell him to leave me alone? What authority did you have to say so? Will he now be told that he can bother me and stalk me as he pleases?"

Now it was Principal Hayashi's turn for his face to turn red. He was shocked with Usagi's reaction. He knew she'd be upset, but he didn't know she'd go to this extent.

"Well, honestly, boys at that age, once they're told by an authority figure to stop, they move on. I won't tell him the board's decision, but I cannot call him in here anymore on the matter unless it escalates."

Usagi stood so quickly from her chair that the seat shot back and hit the wall behind her. She marched out of the office without looking back and went straight to the normal table for lunch to meet Ami and Makoto.

Makoto nearly choked on her food. "What do you mean they're not going to do anything anymore?"

Usagi had her feet up against her thighs on the seat and her chin rested on her knees. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm at a loss. I'm not encouraging this guy in any way. I just want to be happy with Mamoru!"

Ami put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "It'll be ok, Usagi. And you will be happy with Mamoru."

After the last school bell rang, Usagi stepped outside her school and her eyes immediately fell onto Mamoru's car and him leaning against the passenger door. Her pace quickened and her destination became his warm and firm chest. His arms wrapped lovingly around her and he kissed the top of her head. "How was school, Usako?"

Usagi's only response was a deep sigh and she snuggled further into his chest.

Mamoru chuckled warmly and moved her toward the passenger door so that they could leave.

Hiroto formed an ingenious plan. Yes, he needed to get rid of Mamoru. But how? How can you follow an individual with a car when you don't have one? The answer, for Hiroto, was simple. There was one thing that Hiroto had that helped him achieve everything he set his sights to, and that was patience. Each day, Hiroto would follow Mamoru's car to a certain point. It may have been for just a block or two, but it would be noted and from that destination, he'd wait for his car to pass again, walk the distance he could and start from there the next day.

Unfortunately for Mamoru, as the days passed and he continued to pick Usagi up from school, he took the same route, making it easy for Hiroto to follow. It took Hiroto a week and a half to finally learn where Mamoru had lived.

After that, plotting to get Mamoru out of the picture was easy.

It was almost two weeks after the Principal had told Usagi that there was nothing the school could do. She had almost lost hope that day, but with each day that passed, that lost hope diminished. She spent time with Mamoru, enjoyed their relationship and almost forgot about her issues with Hiroto.

Staying at Mamoru's had been an escape from her parents, her regular home life, and gave her the ability to be open about her alter ego and her future with Mamoru. The two fell into a strong and comfortable relationship with the other.

A week into the time spent at Mamoru's apartment, Usagi was sitting on Mamoru's living room floor, doing homework on his coffee table. Mamoru was sitting on the sofa reading a book when his eye caught Usagi looking up from her textbook around the room and chewing on the end of her pencil.

"What's on your mind, Usako?"

She looked over at him comfortably and smiled with the pencil still in his mouth. "Mamo-chan, can we go to the mall?"

Mamoru put his book down. "The mall? What for?"

She took the pencil out of her mouth and put the tip on her chin and made a closed lipped smile. "I have an idea."

Mamoru held out as long as he could against the adorableness that was his Usako, but ultimately caved. He smiled back at her and sighed. "Sure, let's go."

To Mamoru's surprise, they didn't walk into any clothing stores. No candy shops nor jewelry outlets. Usagi made a beeline to a furniture and home décor store. He became even more confused. She thoughtfully looked at homely items and would ask his opinion on the color, size, and build of each item. Not knowing exactly what was going on, he complied and gave his opinion. Some he liked, some he didn't. She would either agree, or argue his point. After about 20 minutes, Mamoru found that he was enjoying the shopping banter that they were having and completely stopped wondering why they were there.

After an hour and a half, Usagi asked Mamoru to go and get her a pretzel. It was random so Mamoru was off put by the request, but remembered that it was Usagi and she was always hungry.

When he came back, Usagi was walking out the store's doors with a small bag and greeted him happily.

"Mamo-chan! Eeee! My pretzel!" She took it with hunger in her eyes and started to munch on it.

She looked up at Mamoru. "You ready?"

Mamoru nodded and they went home.

The week passed, Hiroto and worries were forgotten. Usagi was starting to think about going back home and living her life the way it was. Mamoru picked her up from school and on the drive to his apartment, she called her mom and told her that she was going to be home the next day. Hiroto hadn't made any attempts for two weeks and she believed his crush on her to be over.

Once they got to his apartment, Mamoru helped Usagi complete her homework. He had been helping her on both English and math, so she had improved exponentially with the past two weeks. Knowing that this was the last full day they'd spend together, they decided to go for a walk to the Arcade.

"Usako, you're not making sense."

"I am too! You just don't understand. You haven't seen us in action except for that one time!"

Mamoru scoffed. "You forget. I've seen you in action plenty of times. Remember? I'm the one that saves you?"

Usagi stomped and stuck her tongue out at him. Mamoru chuckled deeply and turned the corner into an alley that was the shortcut to the Arcade.

Usagi quickened her pace to catch up. "Hey! Just because you're walking away doesn't mean you're winning!"

Mamoru looked behind him as walked. "Oh yes it does!"

Usagi ran after him smiling, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Hiroto came from behind a dumpster with a 2x4 and hit Mamoru in the throat.

Mamoru dropped to the ground grasping at his throat. Hiroto, looking crazed and power hungry, stood over Mamoru. He tossed the piece of wood off to the side and pulled out a gun.

Usagi's happiness evaporated and fear overtook her. Tears immediately filled her eyes and she pressed the panic button on the communicator to notify the girls like they had planned.

Still stunned, Mamoru could only look up at him and realize his demise.

Usagi let out a scream. "NO! STOP!"

Hiroto ignored Usagi. He paced lightly in front of Mamoru with the gun never wavering. He started to rant. "You just couldn't understand. Like you are incapable of hearing. She. Is. Mine. Always has been and always will be. I've found that this type of stubbornness…can only be solved in one way."

He pulled back the trigger on the gun.

"NO! NO WAIT, HIROTO. WAIT. PLEASE. YOU'RE RIGHT. I LOVE YOU. ONLY YOU."

Hiroto paused and looked up at Usagi. He smiled. "I know that, bunny. Don't you worry. I know that. But he's kept you from me. He's gotta go, bunny."

Usagi shook her head furiously. "No, no he doesn't. He was just a distraction. But I know now. My place is with you. I'll go with you now, if you let him live."

Hiroto looked at her suspiciously. "If he's just a distraction, why do you care if he lives or dies?" He pointed the gun more firmly at Mamoru's head.

Usagi stammered to find words. Convincing words. "B-because you - I don't want you to get in trouble for killing him. If you get arrested, we can never be together."

Hiroto looked at Usagi suspiciously and seriously for a moment. Then, as if within a split second, his demeanor changed. He pocketed the gun and reached for Usagi's hand.

He pulled her in and kissed her. Usagi wanted to immediately reject the kiss, but had to keep on the façade for Mamoru's sake. Tears fell from her eyes as she returned the kiss. Hiroto broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Let's go, bunny."

Usagi looked back at Mamoru who was still attempting to breathe and mouthed, "I'm sorry, I love you", as she rounded the corner with Hiroto.

Author's Note: I'm sorry guys. I know it's been an eternity, but hopefully the wait was worth it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


	11. Final Battle

Once Usagi pushed the panic button on the communicator, all four of the Senshi were listening and partially seeing what was happening. They were partially seeing it because they could only see what Usagi's wrist would allow, but the audio was loud and clear.

Ami and Makoto were already together at the Arcade when they got the call. They huddled in their booth to keep others from listening in. Once the transmission was cut off, Makoto and Ami got up and ran to where they thought Mamoru was.

Makoto called Minako and Rei through the communicator to see if they were on their way.

Rei was sprinting on the other end. "Yeah I'm almost there! Is this guy nuts or what? Do you think Mamoru is ok?"

Ami slid into the alley that was closest to the arcade and yelled. "Here he is! I found him!"

Makoto ran up. "Mamoru, can you speak? Say something if you can!"

Mamoru's eyes were red and wet from tears, from both emotional and physical pain. He attempted to clear his throat and spoke with a raspy and thin voice. "He" *cough* "He took her! He just *coughs* took her!"

Minako's eyes filled with tears in worry. She looked to the other three Senshi. "We've lost her. How are we supposed to know what he's going to do with her?"

Ami shook her head with a serious expression. "We haven't lost her. We can track her."

Ami and Rei helped Mamoru up slowly. While grasping at his throat, he tried to think clearly. He was trying to think of some sort of clue that would already give them an idea of where they were headed.

Hiroto had been swiftly walking back towards his apartment with Usagi's wrist tightly in his hand. She did her best to play along, but couldn't stop thinking about Mamoru and if the girls were going to get to him on time. I pressed the panic button. The minute I pressed it, the gps should have started working. They would've gone to him first to help him, right? I hope he's ok.

Before Usagi knew it, Hiroto was dragging her into a building and into an elevator. His eyes were persistent and purposeful. She knew he had a plan, she just had no idea what it entailed.

She locked eyes with him and his features softened. "Don't worry, bunny. I'll just grab a few things and we'll be on our way."

She looked at him cautiously. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, we're leaving the country tonight. Off to Europe. Don't worry, I have money saved. I'll take care of you from now on."

She furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes. "We're leaving? Wait, I can't! I have school! My parents! They - "

"They are no longer a part of your life, bunny. And don't worry about school. You'll be taking care of me, as my wife. You have no need for further education."

Usagi banged her head against the elevator wall. _Are you serious right now? Usagi. You are Sailor Moon. Why are you letting him treat you like this? You are NOT a helpless little girl! You fight monsters! IN YOUR SPARE TIME!_

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Hiroto flashed a smile. "Here we are! It'll be real quick."

He ran off to the third door down the hall on the right, opened it quickly, and ran in.

 _Now's my chance._

Usagi pulled out her brooch and shouted the words to transform. Pink ribbons and light filled the dim hallway and as the lights faded, so did Usagi's fear. Her anger filled her. All that he had done. To her, to her family, and especially to Mamoru. It ends now. She started to walk, but then paused.

 _Wait. What do I do to him? Kick his butt? I can't moondust him. He's a human being…I can warn him, I guess. Yeah. I'll tell him to stay away from Usagi. Like I planned to earlier._

She took off in a sprint towards the door and kept going until she found Hiroto in his bedroom.

"Hey! YOU!"

Hiroto spun around. "Sailor Moon?"

"That's right."

Hiroto's confusion overwhelmed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been noticing what you're doing to Usagi. Stop it! Stop it NOW!"

Hiroto chuckled. "What I'm doing to Usagi? I've done nothing to Usagi, I love her."

Oh _that's right,_ Usa _. He doesn't understand that his weird creepy idea of love is wrong._ She looked around for a few seconds searching for something to say. "…ooookay then, what you did to Mamoru!"

Hiroto reddened.

Sailor Moon scoffed. "Got you on that one! It is NOT okay to go around hitting people in the throats with pieces of wood! It's my job to protect the people of this city from monsters in all forms. You, Hiroto, have been behaving like a monster!"

Hiroto's jaw dropped. "How could you possibly know that I-?"

"Like I said, it's my job to protect this city and you're endangering it. Making others be with you by force is not the right way to love!"

Hiroto started to protest and she interrupted him.

"Don't you dare try to deny it! Usagi has told you many times that she did not care for you in that way and only told you so earlier to save her boyfriend's life!"

Hiroto's mind was reeling. _Sailor Moon? In my apartment? How did she know all of this? How does she know how Usagi feels? She's getting in the way._ He caught the last sentence she spoke. _Saved her boyfriend's life. The gun._

Hiroto slowly reached into his pocket while Sailor Moon continued to rant. He focused on his breathing and waited for the perfect moment for her to drop her guard.

Minako sniffled back the tears. "That's right! We can track her!"

Ami brought out the transmitter. She pointed to a yellow light. "Ok, we're here and she's…"

She pointed to a pink light. "Here!"

Rei looked to Minako. "Should we transform?"

Mamoru nodded. Minako, seeing Mamoru's opinion, agreed and nodded her head. "This guy pulled out a gun on Mamoru. We need to come at this as cautiously as possible."

The alley erupted into bright blue, green, red, and orange lights. All four girls turned to look at Mamoru who was feeling at his throat and making sure that he was fit enough to join in their battle. After he cleared his throat a few times, he extended his left arm and flicked his wrist. In a bright white light, he transformed into the Tuxedo Kamen that they were all so familiar with.

Sailor Mars shook her head. "It's still so surreal that you're Tuxedo Kamen."

Sailor Mercury nodded and then motioned her head towards the direction of Usagi. "Alright, let's go guys, she's not far."

All five ran off towards the pink light determined to save Usagi.

Sailor Moon was getting fed up. Here she was trying to talk some sense into Hiroto and he was just standing there. Unexpressive. She groaned loudly. "Am I making myself clear? Are you going to leave Usagi alone?!"

Hiroto smirked slightly. "Yes, I understand."

Sailor Moon looked back at him with wide eyes. "You do?"

Hiroto nodded.

Moon cleared her throat. "Well, good. Now I don't want you to ever bother Usagi again, or anyone affiliated with her."

Hiroto looked up at Sailor Moon and gave her an expression that made her feel uneasy. It was as if she just became an obstacle, something he needed to eliminate. It made her stomach drop and her mouth dry. She got into her fighting stance to get ready, but she wasn't ready for what Hiroto had planned.

Within 2 seconds, his face became evil; devilish, and he pulled out the gun and fired.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had been sprinting with all they had. They made the block of Hiroto's apartment and started climbing up the fire escape.

Ami's eyes were locked on the transmitter. "It looks like she's on the 5th floor!"

Tuxedo Kamen raced ahead the other Senshi determined to protect his Usako. He got to the fifth floor and as he slowly pulled up the window, he heard a gunshot. His face whitened, his stomach sank, and his heart filled with dread. He immediately felt the pain. Cringing and fighting everything in him not to cry out from the agony of the wound, he kept going. He knew she wasn't dead. If she was dead, he would be dead. He knew that the minute he started saving her in battle. At first, it was his drive in protecting her. Now he knew that it was because they were linked; body to body, soul to soul.

He came in by what looked like a back bedroom and quickly ran with light feet towards where he knew she was. He came down the hall and saw Hiroto with the gun walking towards his bleeding Usako. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes filled with fury and fire and he sprinted to attack Hiroto.

Sailor Moon screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Hiroto walked slowly up to her and stared at her with cold eyes. He raised the gun to shoot her a second time and while holding it, he said wildly, "she is MINE and NO ONE WILL TAKE HER FROM ME!"

His finger went for the trigger and within that same instant, Tuxedo Kamen tackled him to the ground from the side. The gun went off with the bullet hitting the ceiling. Kamen slammed Hiroto's hand against the floor to disarm him and kicked the gun across the floor.

The Senshi ran in only to see Sailor Moon bleeding on the floor and Tuxedo Kamen struggling with Hiroto across the room. Sailor Venus rushed to Sailor Moon while Sailor Mercury pulled out her phone to call for an ambulance and police. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter hurriedly made their way across the room to assist Kamen in controlling Hiroto. Hiroto wiggled his way out of Kamen's grip and ran for the gun. "Mars Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars fire blocked Hiroto's path to the pistol and Kamen sprinted for him again. Hiroto kicked Kamen in the stomach, dropped to the floor and rolled in the direction of the gun. Sailor Jupiter ran for the gun as well and grabbed it at the same time Hiroto did. Jupiter turned her back against Hiroto and elbowed him in the stomach with her free hand. Hiroto doubled over in pain, but didn't release the gun from his grasp. Kamen came up behind Hiroto and put him inside a headlock to subdue him. Mars became anxious over the three fighting over the gun and didn't want to become the fourth. She watched the struggle with precision and slowly lit her fingertips; ready to strike Hiroto at the most opportune time.

Sirens filled the background as Sailor Venus and Mercury kept pressure on Sailor Moon's wound. Tears fell from both their eyes as they saw their leader's blood pool on the floor. Mercury attempted to keep her lucid. "Moon? Please keep your eyes open. Help is on the way."

Venus looked up when she heard Kamen's cursing and Jupiter's groans as Hiroto fought them both off to gain control of the gun. She looked over to Mercury who then nodded approval. Venus got up to help when she saw Hiroto start to turn the gun towards Kamen. She had not taken two steps before the gun went off again. Everyone in the room's hearts dropped and their breathing halted. Both Kamen and Hiroto fell to the floor and began seeping out of a bullet wound in Hiroto's chest. He started to breathe heavily and could only say one word over and over, "Bunny. Bunny. Bunny….bunny…."

The wait at the hospital had exceeded 48hrs and on the Senshi's urging, Mamoru went home to get some sleep. His head rested on the elevator's cold metal wall as it slowly went up to his apartment floor. His eyes were raw from crying and each time he thought about his love, they would sting as they welled up. _A coma. I can't believe it. The doctors said they were unsure_ with _how long she'd be in it and that it was a matter that only time would determine the outcome._ The elevator made its ding at his floor. He wiped his eyes quickly and started for his door. It was then that he had paused. It was open. His pace slowed as he tried to assess the situation and listened attentively at anything moving in his apartment.

His head slowly started to round the corner to peer in when he was startled by a large man with a mustache walking out. Oddly enough, the large man appeared to be just as startled.

When Mamoru gave him the look of wonder and surprise, the man smirked and pointed at Mamoru. "You're Chiba Mamoru, aren't you?"

"Uhm, yes?"

The man let out a deep chuckle and scratched the side of his head. "She said you'd be surprised. Go ahead and let us know what you think!" He motioned his hand into Mamoru's apartment.

Raising an eyebrow and not having a clue what this strange man was talking about, Mamoru looked into his apartment with suspicion and what he saw nearly tore his heart out of his chest.

It was decorated. With everything he and Usagi had "playfully" picked out at the furniture store at the mall. Every picture, every knickknack, and every pillow. While trying to take it in, the man appeared behind Mamoru once more.

"Do you like it? I'll tell you, that girl of yours went through quite a bit to make it a surprise for you. Even sent us pictures of the apartment and provided the key at the front desk so that we'd be able to let ourselves in to put everything where it was instructed to be. I'm not kidding. Look."

He handed Mamoru a group of papers stapled together with pictures glued onto them and marker and pen scribbles on where everything needed to be and by what time.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile at her thoroughness. _So that's what she was doing when she had me go get that pretzel._

The man spoke again. "Alright well we're done here. Here's your key. C'mon guys!"

2 other men of the same build followed him out the door and closed it. Mamoru stood in silence holding the papers for about 20 secs before the tears built up again. _What the hell am I doing here? I need to be with her!_ He ran out the door with the papers in hand and headed straight back to the hospital.

He ran through the doors of the hospital and straight to Usagi's room. Minako was the only one there, the other three had gone for coffee, and Minako had agreed to stay with Usagi in case she woke up. She stood up at Mamoru's intrusion and could only continue to stand as she watched him fall to his knees next to Usagi's hospital bed. Mamoru's tears fell and his sniffles followed as he pulled the papers up by Usagi's face. His voice pained through the tears. "Usako, I got your gift. It came today." He chuckled through the tears, "you even got that side table that I liked that you made your classic 'ew' face at."

He looked up at his sleeping Usagi and his tears turned into sobs. "Please wake up, Usagi. Please." He grabbed her hand and put his forehead on her thigh. "You're the only one I've cared for. The only one who's cared for me! I can't lose you!"

Minako stood paralyzed in the corner of the room with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ami, Rei, and Makoto came in quietly with their coffees and saw the spectacle. They couldn't speak, but their hearts hurt for their Princess and her Prince.

The silence of the room was filled with Mamoru's sobs and after a few moments, the girls' ears perked up to another noise; a moan of sorts. All four looked up to Usagi and saw her move her head slightly and furrow her eyebrows. Ami gasped and let out a cry causing Mamoru to look up. "Usako?"

Usagi's head was spinning. _Such pain._ Her voice was raspy. "MMMMmmmmmm. Oww."

Mamoru's grip on her hand tightened. "Usako! You're awake! How're you feeling?"

"Bullets suck." The Senshi chuckled and Mamoru smirked.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Hiroto?"

Mamoru shook his head.

Usagi looked down. "I really tried. I tried to reason with him."

Mamoru put his fingertips on Usagi's cheek. "It isn't your fault, my love. It wasn't anyone's fault."

 **Author's Note:** This story went from a crush to a stalker to a crazy obsession! I just went where the story took me! xD! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
